Hush Little One
by evoldrawdereverof
Summary: Charlie and Renee weren't the best parents to Bella. So the Cullen's decided she needed to be in a healthier environment. They dispose of the Swan's and take Bella into their care and loving family. She'll have all the protection in the world from them, especially since Edward is her mate. Hopefully now she won't fight to hard when she discovers the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Better Off?

(Five Years Old)

Bella's POV

I was sitting on my living room floor with my teddy as daddy watched something on the TV. His smelly drink bottle was resting on the scratched endtable beside his chair. Mommy was up in her room taking a nap. I tried to wake her so she would play with me but she kept making funny noises and wouldn't move. She always took a nap when daddy was home from work.

I was playing with my teddy, he was my only friend. He was missing one of his eyes and his leg, but I still loved him. I had him ever since I was born. The other kids in school made fun of me because I didn't have any barbies or baby dolls or pretty dresses like they did. It was okay though, teddy was my friend.

"Daddy when are we gonna have dinner?" I asked when my tummy rumbled.

"I don't know go in there and look. Jeez." Daddy said, he was always in a grumpy mood when he drank his stinking drink.

"There's nothing in there daddy." I said putting my hands on his knees.

He sighed loudly, his stinky breath almost made me gag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here's five dollars. Go down to the store and find something." He said handing me the money.

"But it's dark outside daddy. The monsters are outside." I said, I was scared of the dark. A boy at school called me a fraidy-cat.

"Bella, you have legs for a reason. The store is literally a three minute walk. You said you were hungry now either go get something to eat or starve." He said in a mean voice.

"Okay." I said stuffing the money in my pocket and going to the front door. Teddy would go with me, he was very brave and he would protect me.

I opened the front door and then shut it behind me. I held teddy tight in my arms as I walked down the street to the store. It was cold, I couldn't stop shivering.

Edward's POV

I was hidden by the trees watching Bella walk down the sidewalk. It was nearly eight thirty at night and freezing. And all she had on was a pair of thin pajama pants and a thin tee shirt. She was going to do one of three things; catch her death, get snatched up by the child molester that lived three doors down, or get hit by a car.

"Look at their ignorance. That baby is walking down the street all alone to a store that is twenty minutes away." Esme said tsking, intently watching the child struggle to walk up a hill.

"Carlisle, please this is our perfect opportunity. Her dad is smashed faced drunk and her mom is strung out. It'll probably be noon tomorrow before they realize she's gone." Rosalie said looking to our adopted father.

"I agree. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, I want you to grab her gently as she passes the trees. There are no streetlights and no one can see. Use the chloroform, and make sure she doesn't scream. She'll be out until about nine in the morning, so after you put her in the car I want one of you to take her home and two of you to burn that house down. Her dad should be passed out in an hour. You girls make sure her stuff is packed. I want her bathed and dressed in proper clothing, it's the middle of January. We leave first thing tomorrow morning." Carlisle said handing us a bottle of chloroform in a bottle.

"Where are you going Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I have a few things to take care of. When I come home we'll leave. Now go." He said retreating into the dark.

The girls ran in the direction of our house. Emmett clapped me on the back before speeding across the street, barely making a blur in the dim street light. Jasper and I followed him. Isabella finally made it to the top of the hill, just where the trees started to thicken.

As she passed us Jasper quickly and quietly ran out from the trees behind her. Emmett jumped out in front of her, startling her off. Jasper grabbed her before she fell on the ground. She went scream but I covered her mouth with the cloth soaked chloroform. She struggled a little then passed out. Her body hanging limp in Jaspers arms.

I chucked the bottle through the trees it sailed about a mile and a half then shattered against a tree. No one would suspect anything. Jasper handed her over to me, I cradled her in my arms, protecting her from the harsh winter winds. Emmett ran to get his jeep that was parked down the street.

I gently placed my hand against her face, "Jeez, she's freezing." I told Jasper.

"She's also very pale. Do you think she's sick?" He asked.

"I don't think so. But there's a strong possibility." I said as Emmett's jeep pulled up.

Jasper opened the door for me. I placed her in the back, not bothering with a seatbelt. She had a booster seat in Carlisle's family car. For right now I just bundled her up in the blanket and laid her down.

Emmett got out, he and Jasper were going to go burn the house. I was taking Bella back to the house. I sped off down the back road. I wasn't worried about any small town police but it would be safer.

I was glad that the lives of Charlie and Renee Swan were ending tonight. They didn't deserve life. At one point in time they were good, they loved Bella and we're a cute little family. But when Renee started cheating Charlie started drinking. He also started to beat Renee and as a way of escaping the pain and guilt she felt she started shooting up drugs. Bella was just a little thing at the time, she grew up around the dysfunction.

We had come across Bella and her family years ago. We had just moved into the small town and restarted our human lives as teenagers in highschool. I started as a freshman and my siblings started as sophomores, dad had started a job at the hospital and was working his way up. Well when we first moved here Bella was just two at the time. I had come across her scent one night while I was hunting. Her scent told me she was my mate, and my protective nature had kicked in. I was protective and nearly made camp outside of her bedroom window. My family became worried when I didn't return home from hunting. Jasper and Emmett found me a couple days later sitting in the tree beside her bedroom window. The painfully and against my will dragged me home. We all sat and discussed it, and decided to stick around for awhile, even after we were done with school. Well a year and a half later trouble started brewing in their home and it became a dangerous situation for Bella. We talked and planned and finally decided that it wasn't a safe or healthy environment for a growing child. We waited for the perfect opportunity like this to take her. We had been preparing for months for her arrival, and now that we have her we're moving back to our home in Cincinnati, Ohio, an equally sunless place in American. Her room was all set up and was filled with the essentials, including a mess of toys.

We had a lot of teaching on our hands. Little Bella wasn't potty trained, Charlie and Renee hadn't bothered to teach the poor kid. And they rarely changed her messy diaper. We decided to start potty training her as soon as we made it to our other home. She didn't know how to use utensils properly, she could barely read a word and she was almost finished in kindergarten. The poor child was five and didn't know how to do things children her age had known for years. We were considering holding her back a year, for all the learning delays she had experienced.

I looked back in the rearview mirror when she sighed peacefully in her sleep. I smiled. I really hoped she'd like her new home with us. We would protect and love her. She'd have anything and everything she ever wanted or needed. Esme and Carlisle would stand in place as her parents while the rest of us would be her siblings. Rose was excited for the chance to be somewhat of a mommy figure. Alice was just excited to have a little girl to dress up. Emmett and Jasper were glad to have another person to prank and teach naughty things to. I was just glad to have my mate safe and sound.

I pulled into the driveway of our home. The lights were on, which meant the girls were home and waiting for our arrival. Emmett and Jasper won't be back until later, they were busy destroying the Swan's house. Even though both Renee and Charlie were passed out, Jasper and Emmett were going to smother them so they wouldn't suffer so long with the flames. Carlisle wanted that, he said it would be less of a chance that one of them would escape and go to the authorities about a missing Bella.

Alice opened the door as I walked through with Bella in my arms. I heard the upstairs bath running, I quickly ran up the stairs, Alice followed. Rose opened the door for me, Esme took her from my arms. The water was warm and smelled good. She needed a proper bath. Charlie and Renee barely changed the diaper they forced her to wear.

I sat on the counter and watched them as they stripped her. I wasn't interested nor tempted in to looking at her private parts. She was just a baby and I wasn't a child molester. I could see her bottom though, it was covered in sores, a horrible case of diaper rash, maybe staph. Carlisle would have to look at it.

The diaper she was wearing was old, the feces in it had turned a sick greenish color and stunk to high heaven. Esme kissed her forehead when she saw the state of her underwear area. Gently, the lowered her into the warm water, Alice held her up as Rose and Esme cleaned her. Esme cleaned her bottom and private area with a soft rag. She didn't put any soap on it just wiped it off and made sure it was clean. She didn't want to irritate the infection.

I heard the door downstairs open and heard Jasper and Emmett. I didn't know when Carlisle would be home, or what he was doing.

Esme was in the process of washing her hair while Rose helped Alice tip her back so Esme would drown her. I walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were. They had the flat screen turned onto the game. It had just started so they were excited.

I walked to the window and stared out of it. I wonder if Bella would like being with us, and would eventually come to love us. I hoped so, we truly loved her. We always made sure we looked out for her, making sure she was safe. Even though she wasn't happy she was somewhat safe when we were around. I was just glad to have her out of that harmful environment. She would have a much better life with us. I just hoped she wouldn't fight.

I looked back at Emmett, he was holding her raggedy teddy bear in his hands. It was missing an eye and a leg. She always reffered to him as teddy. I wanted to throw it away, it was dirty and old. But Esme was going to wash it clean and sew it back together tonight before we left. She said it would be easier for Bella's transition into our family.

Alice came back downstairs, they had finished bathing her and now Rose and Esme were drying and brushing her hair. I could hear them fussing over the horrible knots tangled up in her curly hair. They finally unknotted her hair, then wrapped it back up into the towel to dry it.

I ran to the phone when it rang, it was Carlisle. I answered it.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi Edward how is everything going?" He asked, I could hear other people in the background talking.

"It's fine. She's here and they just finished bathing her. Now they're just waiting on her hair to dry so she doesn't get sick. She had a really horrible rash all over her bottom and private part. I think it's staph, from her diaper not being changed." I told him.

"Hm I was afraid of that. I have some cream and an antibiotic for her. Just tell them to dress her in a night gown with no diaper, we need to let that dry out. I should be home in about twenty minutes." He said.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I just had to take care of her birth certificate and what not. Just proof if anyone asks about her being mine and Esme's daughter." He said, "I'm about to leave. I want all the cars to be packed up and everyone ready to go. I'll be there soon." He said then hung up.

Emmett and Jasper had already started to pack the cars. Emmett's jeep was jammed packed, Rose's new SUV was packed, and my car was packed. And Esme's car was packed as well. It took maybe ten minutes? At the most.

I was going to drive my car, Rose was going to drive hers, Emmett his, and Jasper was going to drive Esme's. Esme and Carlisle thought it would be easier if they rode with Bella, so hopefully she'll transition easier. Alice would also be riding with them, she would entertain her and could also see if she was going to freakout.

I had really fought to be able to ride in the same car, but Carlisle was firm. It wouldn't help Bella. It would only confuse and upset her more. So I agreed and I would be driving my own car. But we would all stop at the same places. Usually when we moved, we kept a steady pace the only time we had stopped was for gas. But now with Bella we needed to stop for meals, potty breaks, and we would stay in a hotel over night so she wouldn't be so uncomfortable sleeping the Carlisle's car. His car was also equip with a DVD player, we stocked up on kid friendly movies she would like. Alice was also bringing along a few games and snacks for her.

I heard Carlisle pull into the driveway. His car contained all of our overnight suitcases. He walked in raking his hand through his blond hair. He nodded at me when he passed then ran upstairs. I followed.

Bella looked a thousand percent better. She had a little color, her hair was untangled and smelt nice. She also smelled better, her nails and toenails were free of dirt as was her tiny body. When she wakes up she'll probably feel better as well.

"How was she?" Carlisle asked, meaning how her hygiene was.

"Well we're pretty sure she has staph on her bottom and her private, she has lice like you predicted so we put the special shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed her hair, it kind of looked like she had an infection under her nails I think we we clipped them and cleaned them. I mean everything else seemed fine."

He nodded and lifted her dress to check out the infection. He hummed and held out his hand for the cream. He squirted a good amount in his palm then started genrously rubbing it onto her bottom. He caked it on then instructed Esme to put her diaper on.

He went into the bathroom to wash his hands. Alice and Rose left to go find Jasper and Emmett, to kiss them before we left. I kissed Bella on the forehead then went out to my car, I also started Carlisle's so it would be warm when they put Bella in.

They walked out as soon as I shut the door to my car. Carlisle held Bella in his arms and strapped her into her booster seat. He covered her with a fuzzy blanket that had some sort of child's character. Alice slid in on the seat beside her after she kissed Jasper. She had a big bag full of different things to keep Bella occupied.

Everyone raced out of the garage and down the narrow road, onto the highway. It was only ten at night, Bella wouldn't wake up for a while. I hoped she wouldn't be upset or fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Road Trip

Carlisle's POV

It was nearly nine in the morning when Bella started to rouse. She was stretching and yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes awake. When she opened her eyes, she just stared out of the car window, just watching scenery go by. After a few minutes she looked around the car, straight to Alice.

"Good morning sweetheart." Alice said softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Who are you?" She asked, giving her a funny look.

"I'm your sister sweetie." She said in the same voice, smiling wider.

"I don't have a sister." Bella said squinting her eyes.

Alice giggled, "You do now silly. You have a big family now that loves you dearly." She said reaching out to pat her hand.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh no no, don't cry sweetie it's alright," Alice said unbuckling her seatbelt and scooting closer to Bella to put her arm around her little shoulders, "Your new mommy and daddy talked to your old parents and your old parents decided that it would be better if you and live with us for a while. We're going to our huge new house. You have a huge room with a bed, and your own bathroom and tons of new toys and clothes." Alice said.

"Why didn't my old mommy and daddy want me?" She asked, her lower lip pouting out.

"They just couldn't keep you anymore. But don't worry, they loved you very much. Almost as much as we love you. But now you have a big family. Don't you want a big family? You have two older brothers and two older sisters. And a special friend. You have so many people to play with now." She reffered to Edward as a special friend because when she grows older we didn't want her to think of him as her brother since she would be his sexual partner one day.

"Really? A lot of toys?" She asked curiously.

"Oh of course. Your family can't wait to just spoil you. And play with you." She said wiping Bella's old tears off her cheeks.

"Well that sounds like fun. Are you sure my old mommy and daddy are okay with it?" She asked.

"Yes they are. They want you to have a better more happier life. Are you hungry? We're getting close to a rest stop with a breakfast diner. You can meet your new family." Alice said her voice hold enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'm really hungry." She said patting her growling tummy.

"Well good what kind of breakfast food do you like for breakfast?" Esme asked smiling at her.

"Who are you?" She asked not noticing Esme or me.

"I'm your new mommy and this is your new daddy." Esme said smiling wider, flashing her bright teeth.

"Oh okay. I like fruit loops and chocolate milk. And candy too, I like candy for breakfast." That was obvious, her teeth were in terrible shape.

"Well we're stopping at a nice diner. It serves pancakes, bacon, eggs, juice. Anything you want. But you can't have candy for breakfast." I told her pulling into a parking spot in front of the diner. The rest of the clan pulled in beside me.

"Yes sir." She said.

I opened her side door and unstrapped her, "Bella you don't have to call me sir. Your not in trouble. You can call me daddy." I said putting her on my hip.

"Okay." She said clinging to me.

Alice had her little carry on bag which had her clothes and fresh diapers and wipes in it. And a few other things she would need.

"Alice, Esme why don't you take Bella to the bathroom and get her cleaned up and dressed in day clothes." I handed Bella off to Esme.

While they went into the bathroom the rest of us found a long table. It wasn't hard, there was hardly anyone else here. Just a few older people.

"How did Bella take the news?" Emmett asked as he slid into the seat next to Rose.

"She seems fine. She fell for it like we planned. We just have to keep up the charade." I answered him, looking through the menu for something for Bella to eat.

The walked back out, Bella holding both Alice's and Esme's hand in between them. She was dressed in a pair of long easy jeans and a light pink long sleeved shirt with a hood. It was chilly, she had a coat but we hung it up on the back of her chair. Jasper helped her up onto the chair and strapped her into the booster seat.

"So Bella I want you to meet your family. These two right here are your older brothers Emmett and Jasper, and this right here is Rosalie your older sister. And right here is your special friend Edward." I said, they all smiled at her.

"Hi." She waved shyly, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"What would you like to eat Bella? They have all sorts of pancakes with fruit and whipped cream on top, and you can get that with bacon." Emmett said pointing to the items on the menu, everyone was trying to get her motivated to read.

"Mmm that looks delicious." She said pointing at the stacked pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. She licked her lips and rubbing her stomach.

"Good choice. Do you want orange juice? Or apple juice? Or milk? Anything you want." Rose said.

"I don't know. Is orange juice good?" She asked coloring the kids menu with a green crayon.

"It's delicous." Esme said, a little appauled that Bella had no idea what orange juice tasted like.

We all got something and I told them previously that they had to choke down food if Bella was eating a meal. They could cough it up later, like when we stopped for pretend bathroom breaks.

Jasper started coloring a bird with a red crayon with Bella while the food was being cooked. She would occasionally take the crayon from him and hand him another color. It was interesting watching her color. She much reminded me of a toddler, rather than a five year old child.

The food came out, her eyes widened at the amount. She had never had seen so much food in her life. Esme cut her pancakes in small bites. She went to grab a piece with her fingers.

"No Bella, use the fork." I said demenstrating the proper way to hold a fork. She stared intenly at my hand and tried to mold hers in the same form, but it was proving to be a little to difficult. After a few minutes she was gripping the fork in her fist and stabbing at the food.

I sighed quietly, that would be another thing we'd have to work on. She was having a little trouble guiding the food into her mouth and when she thought I wasn't looking she'd pick it up with her fingers.

She emptied her plate within minutes and drained her juice. Emmett started giving her his bacon and a piece of toast, which she also scarffed down. I had never seen a kid eat so much. After snagging a few more pieces of food from everyone's plate she was full. Her belly round and fat from her meal. We'd have to stop soon to change her diaper.

"How was the rash?" I asked Esme quietly.

"It was less red, but still very irritated. So we put caked some more cream on it. We just have to constantly change her diaper." She said forcing a bite of toast down her throat.

I looked at Bella, she was laughing and playing with Emmett and Jasper. Her face bright and happy. I was glad we decided to do this, I truly hoped Bella would love us. She was most certainly comfortable.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked after paying the bill. Bella was holding Emmett's hand and pulling him around outside.

Emmett picked her up and set her in her seat, then strapped her in. He then gave her multiple kisses on her face while she giggled. She took a liking to her new big brother. Alice sat beside her pulling up the the distraction bag.

"What do you want to play Bella?" Alice asked letting her see inside of the bag.

Bella started rumaging through the bag with her hands. She pulled out a big coloring book with a large box of crayons. Alice put on some child approved DVD and pulled out the other coloring book.

It distracted her for a good hour and a half. We had stopped at a gas station to change her dirty diaper. Everyone took a turn in the bathroom to barff up the previously eaten food. Rose took her turn changing her diaper. We found out that she absolutely loved to be held tightly, and Rose gladly cuddled her close into her chest.

Once Bella was clean and strapped back into her seat she started yawning, rubbing her eyes. Indicating her readiness for a nap. It was almost eleven. So, after Alice gave her a snack she swaddled her up in her blanket and put on a another DVD. After about thirty minutes she fell asleep.

"So that went very well today." Alice said quietly after making sure Bella was sleeping.

"Yes it very much did." Esme said as she sewed the tattered bear, Teddy.

"I'm actually very surprised. I was preparing myself for a huge meltdown." I said speeding down the highway.

"I know, she took the news so well. And she already loves everyone." Alice said.

"We love her." Esme said.

"Yes we most certainly do." I said.

A Few Hours Later

Bella woke up as we were decided on where to go for lunch. Reluctantly we all agreed on Mcdonald's. It was very unhealthy but Bella needed to eat. She got a burger and fries with chocolate milk, which she scarffed down within minutes. We would also need to work on her eating habits and the speed of eating. She had a subconcious fear of not having food, which meant she was going to eat faster, which would make her sick.

After eating, and changing her diaper, we got back into the cars and started driving. Bella was starting to get annoyed with sitting for so long. For us it was no big deal to sit for long periods of time, for her, it got annoying and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Bella. Just another hour and we'll be at the hotel. It has an indoor pool." I said as she jerked around in her seat.

"I've never been swimming before." She said looking at the pictures in the book.

"Well we can teach you dearest." Esme said, she hadn't shown Bella Teddy yet.

"Do I have a swimsuit?" She asked.

"Yes we made sure we bought you one." Alice said.

"Okay, I hope I like swimming. It always looks like fun." She said, she was quiet for a few minutes, then all of a sudden she squealed.

"Oh no!" She hollared looking around frantically.

"What's wrong!?" I asked looking it the the rearview mirror, she nearly scared me off the road.

Tears fell down her face, "Teddy! My best friend! I forgot Teddy! Oh no poor Teddy." She cried putting her tear soaked face into her hands.

"Sweetheart don't cry! I have Teddy right here." Esme said holding up the now clean and repaired bear, "I was going to surprise you, I fixed him for you. So he's all better and new." Esme said.

Bella sniffed and stared at the bear, "Is that really Teddy?" She asked as Esme passed it to it.

"Yes it really is. He's all better now." Esme said. Bella held him in her arms she examined it for a few minutes.

"He's more perfect now!" Bella said hugging him in her arms. She kissed his button nose.

"Good, I'm glad you're happy." Esme said, she had been nervous about her not liking the toy.

"We're here." I said parking.

Bella let out a small whoa as she took in the extremely large building. She held Jasper's hand as we walked into the lobby.

"Cullen." I said to the concierge. He typed on his computer then handed me the key.

It was a suite on the top floor, the kids had their own room except Bella. She would sleep between me and Esme in the king sized bed. We took the glass elevator, Bella watched in excitment as we went up. She took in the large heated pool, the gym, and the casino.

"Wow what's that room?" She said pointing at the flashy casino.

"It's an adult arcade. You're to young to go into it now Bell." Emmett said as she held onto his massive finger.

"Oh okay." Was all she said as the doors opened to our floor.

We walked down the hall to our room. I opened it and Bella ran inside.

"This is big. Is this our new home?" She asked spinning around while she looked.

I laughed, "No this isn't our new home. This is just our room for the night. Do you want to go swimming?" I asked.

"Yes! Is everyone swimming?" She asked.

"Of course." I said laying down the bags.

"Come on Bella let's go put on our bathing suits." Rose said putting Bella up on her hip. I'd have to tell Rose that she couldn't do that or Bella would rely on it.

The girls went into a room with the bags that were filled with their bathing suits.

We changed into our swim suits then waited on the girls. After a few minutes they walked out in their cover ups. Bella was practically bouncing in her flip flops, this was her first experiance in the water that wasn't the bath.

We all walked down to the pool, lucky for us we were the only ones there. Edward held Bella in his arms as they emerged into the water. Esme and I sat in the chairs and watched as they gently splashed and helped Bella mock swim in the water. She squealed and giggled and kicked and splashed. She really enjoyed the water.

Emmett and Jasper and Edward were gently tossing her between them, she was giggling as they passed her around. Her smile was so wide as she tried to swim to Jasper, she couldn't keep her head up but she kicked and flapped her arms around, trying to stay afloat.

After an hour and a half it was dark and time for dinner. Bella made a typical aww noise but followed. She needed to eat and take a bath. She she could play for an hour before it was bedtime.

We just ordered room service, chicken nuggets and french fries for Bella. Again we choked down food that we would have to just puke up later. After that Esme gave her a warm bath filled with kid safe bubbles.

She splashed and played with the tub toys Alice had bought for her. She loved the warm bath and being gently washed. I could tell from the content sighs that escaped her mouth. After her bath Esme brushed her hair and her teeth for her. When we got home she would need to be more independant. We'll have to teach her.

"Okay kid what do you want to watch?" Emmett asked, he had the TV turned onto the game and when she came back in all clean and in her jammies he changed the channel.

"Um I'm not sure." She said as Alice and Rose opened the suit case full of toys. She wasn't to concerned with the TV. She was focused on playing with the toys and with her sisters.

An hour passed and I declared it bedtime. Bella protested a little but her yawning told me otherwise.

Esme and I had changed into pajama's so if she decided to cuddle it would be against soft material. Esme just wore a long night dress while I wore a matching silk set. We placed her in between us. Esme started reading a famous child story to her, she listened carefully while she cuddled her teddy.

Before Esme had turned to the last page she was out. We scooted closer to her, we had wrapped her in a fuzzy blanket so our cool skin wouldn't bother her to much. But we've been holding her so I didn't think she noticed it to much.

Esme stroked her hair back, "She's so beautiful." She said.

"I know. Our little miracle." I told her, kissing one of Bella's plump cheeks.

"We saved her. Who knows how she would of turned out if she had been left in their care. Or if she had survived at all." She said.

"I've never understood why people were blessed with beautiful, healthy children and they couldn't give two shits about them. It's sickening." I said.

"When they first gave birth they were so thrilled. But when Renee cheated things turned horrible for her. Charlie thought Bella wasn't his so he discarded her and Renee turned back to drugs when Charlie started beating her."

"We did the right thing. That environment was unstable and unsafe. Bella was in danger." I said.

"I truly hope she loves us as much as we love her." She said.

"I think she does already, to be perfectly honest. She's finally getting the attention she wanted and the love she craved. She's happy now, and she can feel the love." I said.

"It's going to be a long process to teach her all the things she needs to know." She said.

"Yes it will be. But her family will help teach her all that she needs to know." I said pulling the blanket around Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Home, New Life

Esme's POV

We woke Bella up around three to change her soaked diaper. She barely opened her eyes while I changed her, she was still half asleep. We let her sleep for another three hours, then we picked her up and put her in the car. She was awake for a few moments while we packed the car but she went back to sleep. It was really early.

"How long before we get to the house Carlisle?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to wake Bella.

"Probably about three hours. Not to long but we have to stop and get Bella some breakfast. Then by the time we get home it'll be lunch time." He said

"Well good. I wonder what I can cook for lunch and dinner?" I wondered curiously. It has been at least seventy years since I've cook.

"Lunch it easy. A sandwitch and chips. Some light and easy. And for dinner I was hoping you could maybe fix a turkey? With all the trimmings? I say we celebrate tonight." He said.

"Why that sounds like fun. A turkey dinner. I bet Bella has never had turkey before. I just need to make a quick run to the grocery store then I'll have it up and cooking." I said happy to start up my cooking skills again. And nowadays there's so much more to cook.

"That'll be fine. I'm sure the kids will gladly entertain her." I said.

"When are you going to start potty training her? And started teaching her all the stuff she's suppose to know." I asked.

"Tomorrow is Monday, we'll start potty training. Tonight I was going to make up a potty chart and when she goes on the toilet she'll reciece a piece of sugar free candy and lots of praise. It's going to to be a long process. The use a silverware well we'll start that every time we have a meal. And every night we'll read to her and try to enforce as much reading as possible. Maybe once a day we'll have an hour of reading. Everyone will read to teach her that reading is fun." Carlisle said.

"Hopefully she won't protest to much about using the toilet." I said.

"I'm praying that she doesn't. She's already delayed by years if she protests we'll have to put her in counseling for the issues. Kids who potty train later in life have a subconcious fear. I can already tell that we'll have to stop holding her so much. Renee and Charlie barely held her, she'll become addicted to it."

"Addicted to being held?" Alice asked from the backseat.

"Yes, a lot of kids who experiance trauma or are denied affection can become addicted to those feelings. Like food, she'll have issues with food. If you've noticed when we eat meals, she finishes hers within minutes. Its a fear of not having food or it being taken away. So subconciously, she eats as much and as fast as she can, because she's afraid she won't have it." He explained.

"I wish you would have let us really punished Charlie and Renee. Bella suffered so much, it would have only been fair." Alice said, pouting slightly.

"One day, Alice, Bella is going to ask about her real parents. I don't want to lie to her anymore than we have to. We'll explain that Charlie and Renee abused and neglected her and we properly disposed of them, for the greater good. She'll probably hate us for a while, but she'll come to terms with it." Carlisle said, I really hoped Bella wouldn't hate us for long. We did do what we thought was right.

"What are we going to tell her when she asks what we are?" Alice asked.

"The truth, if she's old enough. Chances are she'll make up her own theory until she gets old enough to ask." He said.

"She's going to know something it up. We won't age, we hardly eat, we're constantly cold skinned." Alice said.

"She will, I don't think the cold skin bothers her. She doesn't seem to notice it much. And we have to keep up the charade of eating in front of her. And she most likely won't notice the non aging." He said.

Bella stretched and started to wake up.

"Good morning Bell. Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes, still shaking off the sleep.

Carlisle pulled into a pancake house, Bella loved pancakes. We had found that out yesterday.

"Ohhh I want pancakes!" Bella squealed jumping up and down in her seat when she saw the giant flapjacks on the sign.

Carlisle laughed, "Don't worry baby we're getting pancakes." He said parking.

"Mmm I love pancakes. They fill my tummy." She said patting her stomach while Carlisle got her out of the car.

"We know. But how about today you slow down on the eating? Okay? You're going to make youself sick." He said.

As soon as the waitress seated us Bella told her she wanted the pancakes with the strawberries on top and the whipped cream. The old waitress smiled at her lovingly.

"Hungry?" She asked as she passed out the menus.

"Yes I am! I love pancakes!" Bella said swinging her legs wildly and coloring on the book.

I smiled at her, she was so sweet and innocent. How could anyone not want such a beautiful angel?

Bella started chatting excitedly about the new house and all her new toys. She talked along with Jasper and Emmett as they made plans to play and play.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm tired of driving." Bella said, trying desperately to use her silverware. I'm so glad she's trying.

It would be a long process but at least she was willing to learn. I noticed that Edward kind of shyed away from her, almost like he was afraid. I'd have to ask him later what was keeping him from her.

"We'll be there in a few hours baby. Not much longer. Do you want a watch a movie to pass the time?" Carlisle asked her choking down a piece of egg.

"Hmm, what kind of movies do you have?" She asked successfully stabbing a piece of pancake with her fork.

"All kinds. You can look through them before we leave." He said.

"Okay. When do we go back? I have school tomorrow." She asked.

"Baby school is over for the year. And next year you'll be starting at a new school. But that's only if you learn all you need to learn before then." He said.

"Why am I starting a new school?" She asked.

Carlisle chuckled, "Because we moved. You can make all new friends and invite them over for sleepovers. Doesn't that sound like fun? And if you want you can write to all your old friends."

"I didn't have any friends in school. No one liked me."

"Why didn't they like you?" Emmett asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Cause they said I was smelly and I was dirty cause I only wore one dress." She explained, she acting like it didn't bother her.

"Oh sweetheart! You're not smelly or dirty, you're a beautiful smart little girl." Alice said hugging her.

"It's okay they were mean bullies." She said.

"They were. At you're new school you'll make so many friends." Jasper said.

"I hope so. What things do I need to learn?" She asked

"We'll talk about it later." He said as the waitress laid the check down.

After he paid I took Bella back into the bathroom to change her diaper before we left. Her infection was clearing up well, it was still pink and angry but she never let on if it bothered her. I wonder how long she had had it for it not to bother her.

"Bella, do these places hurt?" I asked her after rubbing cream on her bottom.

She looked down at the places, "Not really. I've had them forever. I just know not to touch them. It does hurt when I peepee though." She said.

"What hurts when you peepee?" I asked looking more intently at her private part for anything swollen or red.

"Umm I don't know what its called." She said shrugging.

"Okay, well we'll have daddy look at that later." I told her placing her on my hip.

(Arriving at the House)

Alice woke Bella up as we were pulling into our long driveway. Bella stared intently, taking in the scenery.

"Wow it's beautiful." She said staring at the huge house.

"It's your new home Bella." I told her.

The kids had drove ahead of us and had already put the things away. Bella kicked excitedly as Alice set her down on the ground. She ran to the door, Carlisle right behind her. He opened the door for her. I could hear the TV on in the living room.

Bella whispered a whoa to herself and walked around. She looked so small in the huge foyer.

"Where's my room?" She asked stroking the keys to Edward's piano in the next room.

"Upstairs. Let me show you around." I said grabbing her small hand. I lead her into the living room where the older kids were.

We had a conjoined living room, which we converted into a playroom for Bella. She saw the toys and started going through them. A huge smile on her face.

"Are these all mine?" She asked happily.

"Of course they are." Carlisle told her.

We all sat in the playroom and played with her. After a while her belly started to grumble.

"I'll make lunch." I said standing up and going into the kitchen. I could hear her laughing along with her older siblings.

Edward stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" I asked him.

"Fine. I just wanted to see what you were fixing Bella." He said sitting at the island.

"So I've been wanting to ask you, how come you're distancing yourself from Bella?" I asked.

"I'm kind of nervous? I guess to get to close. I don't want to scare her or overwhelm her. She's already had to deal with enough crap over the years, I feel like I would be adding onto that." He said shrugging.

"I understand that. Carlisle was just a boy when I stumbled across him. I felt such a pull, I wanted so much to be near him and protect him. But I had to settle on watching from afar. Until, well you know. That day." I said almost shuddering at the horrible memory.

"Yes. I just don't want to upset her. I don't want her to feel like she has to be with me, I want her to have a normal life. As normal as she can." He said. He stopped talking when Bella walked in.

"Is lunch ready?" She asked patting her tummy.

"Almost." I said smiling at her. Hungry little thing.

She walked up beside Edward and reached her arms out, wanting to be picked up. Edward picked her up and tried to set her on the stool beside him but she wanted to sit in his lap. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked her, she acted like something was bothering her.

"Will my old mommy and daddy come to see me?" She asked as she stroked Edward's arm.

"Why do you ask Bella?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want them to be sad. Will they miss me?" She asked. I frowned, she had no idea that they could care less if she was dead or alive. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"Well honey, they know that you are here with us, and that you're happy. They only want the best for you. And no they aren't going to come and see you. It's not their fault Bella. They just cant." I told her I didn't really want to lie but, she was a small child and one day we'd tell her the truth.

"Oh okay. I hope their happy too." She said, I set her plate down in front of her. Peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut off and plain chips on the side.

She smiled and started eating. I patted her on the head, then grabbed Carlisle's car keys.

"Alright sweety, I'll be back soon. I need to go to the grocery store and get some things." I said kissing her head.

"Are you coming back?" She asked, almost fearful.

"Of course I'm coming back my love. Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Just wondering." She said shrugging.

I decided to let it go but I would tell Carlisle tonight before bed. I rushed off to the store, that way I could be back and spend as much time with Bella as possible.

*Bedtime*

Emmett and Rose gave Bella a bath that night. Emmett had set the water up so nice for her. He put in some tablets to change the water color to a pretty purple. He also filled it with bubbles and toys. She kicked and squealed the entire time, loving their special bonding time.

After that Carlisle and I read her a storybook as we cuddled her. After reading the book a couple of times, because she didn't want to sleep alone, she feel asleep.

We walked down to the living room were everyone else was.

"So tomorrow we start with the potty training, the use of utenzils, and reading. Jasper Alice tomorrow before she takes a nap you two read to her and have her follow along okay? Get her involved in the story. And if you all haven't noticed that when she needs to go to the bathroom, she grabs at her diaper. Tomorrow she'll be in pullups, so someone please hover and watch. As soon as she starts grabbing pick her up and take her potty. If she wants to take in a toy or book that's fine. If she goes she gets a Heresy kiss." Carlisle said I patted his knee then kissed his cheek.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"I know she will be. She wants to learn." He said standing up, "I have the nightshift tonight, I'll be back by lunch tomorrow." He said kissing me then leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Progression and Appointments

Edward's POV

Bella started to stir at about eight thirty, the signal for her waking up was whimpering and rolling around. Something she had done since she was a babe. She sat up in bed, gathering her surroundings. For a minute she was confused, this wasn't her old room. Then it finally hit her and she hopped out of the bed smiling.

She carefully walked down the stairs, careful not to tumble down and fall on her face. Emmett, Rose, Esme and I were in the living room. Jasper had taken Alice for a quickie and then to feed, deep in the forest.

Bella came around the corner rubbing her eyes and smiling as soon as she spotted us.

"Good morning sleepy head," Rose said putting her on her lap, "Did you sleep well?" SHe asked as she kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. What's for breakfast?" She asked putting a hand on her stomach.

"Well, what do you want?" Esme asked her.

"I don't know." She said kicking her feet happily and smiling.

"How about I go fix something and Rose can take you upstairs and get you ready for the day?" Esme said standing up and going into the kitchen.

Rose put Bella on her hip then ran upstairs, at human speed, to get her dressed. Emmett had flipped it onto the last few minutes of the game, Rose had been watching some show.

"Damn, lost my bet." He said reffering to his game bet with Jasper.

Just then Jasper and Alice walked in, hand in hand smiling happily.

"Ah I see Chicago won." Jasper said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah whatever. Here." Emmett said thrusting his money at him.

Bella and Rose rounded the corner, Bella was holding Rose's hand. Rose tried to contain her bright smile but she couldn't. She was truly happy that Bella was here. She was able to live out her dream of being a mother even though Esme was presented as the mother figure.

Bella ran over to Jasper and jumped into his arms, swinging her legs happily. She started talking about another book they could read together during her naptime. She really enjoyed reading.

"Well maybe this time you can read to us." He told her.

"Read to you? I'm to stupid to read." She said a little defeatedly.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself sugar. You just need practice and everyone will help you learn. Who told you, you were stupid?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Jasper made a face but didn't pester her. He would ask her later.

"Breakfast is ready!" Esme shouted, Bella wiggled to get down. As soon as Jasper set her down on the floor she ran into the kitchen with us following. The charade of eating continued.

Esme had made eggs with toast and jelly. Halfway through her meal Bella started pulling at her crotch.

"Do you have to go potty Bella?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Alright well then let's go sit on the toilet." Alice said lifting her up off the chair.

Alice ran her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet with the safety seat for her. After five minutes of Alice encouraging Bella she peed. Alice clapped and gave Bella a small lollipop, which she happily sucked on.

The morning cartoons were on so her and Emmett sat together on the floor. Occasionally Bella would try to stick her thumb in her mouth but Emmett would casually pull it out. She didn't make much of a fuss when he did, she would just scrunch her nose and continue watching the show.

After the show ended Bella crawled into my lap with a book, asking me to read it with her. As we read together I could tell she was really focusing, sounding out each word and following along with her little finger. She would read a few words then I would. She really enjoyed reading, which was a very good sign.

At eleven ten she started pulling at her pull up again, this time Esme took her into the potty. Jasper, Emmett and I weren't entirely comfortable assisting her with the potty. Not that we wouldn't help her if the girls weren't around but since they were here we didn't really offer.

She did go, but this time she wasn't going without a fight. She was cranky, even though children her age didn't typically take naps during the days. But when she was home during the weekends her parents forced her to stay in her room. There was nothing else for her to do.

Emmett and Jasper and I tried to keep her attention off sleeping but the more we teased and chased the crankier she got. So Jasper and Alice took her upstairs to her room and read to her. Halfway through the book she fell asleep.

Carlisle came home for his lunch break to check on Bella. She had been asleep for about an hour by the time he walked through the door. He woke her up, gently shaking her. She grumbled and rolled onto her stomach, pulling her blanket up to cover her face.

"Bells, wake sweetie. It's time to wake up." He whispered still shaking her.

"No." She argued tiredly, pouting her lip.

"Bella, it's lunch time. Come have lunch with daddy, please? Before I have to go back into work." He said pulling her tiny body up.

She sighed, annoyed that he wouldn't let her continue sleep, "Fine." She said yawning. He picked her up and walked down the stairs with her. She lifted her arms up for him to hold her but he told her no. Which she whined about.

"No Bella, your to old to be held." He said still walking to the kitchen.

He set her up at the table beside him. He had brought home some pasta thing, I don't know what it was but it had grilled chicken and chopped tomatoes in it. She seemed to really like it.

"What is this called?" She asked scarffing down the food.

"It's called alfredo chicken. I got it at this little Itilian restuarant, we'll have to go there one night for dinner." He said choking down his food.

"Mmm it's yummy." She said taking a bite of the garlic bread. She was having a little trouble with the fork, but she studily watched Carlisle as he twirled his fork and scooped it up.

"You're doing so well with the fork Bells. I'm proud of you." He said patting her knee.

"Thank you. I also went potty on the toilet to!" She said smiling, wanting more apprasial.

"That's very good. Hopefully soon you'll be using the potty like a big girl." He said smiling.

"I also helped Jasper read today!" She said craving more of his attention and praise.

"That's very good, Bella. I am very proud of you." He said patting her head.

She beamed at him, so happy with the attention she was recieving. Charlie refused to show Bella in affection or attention. When he found out that Renee ran around on him he doubted Bella was his. Even though she was the spitting image of him. Big brown eyes and curly brunette hair. I really hoped soon she would completely forget about them, but I knew one day we'd have to have a hard conversation about what really happened to her parents.

"Alright, I have to go back to work." Carlisle said as he kissed the top of Bella's head. Then he walked over to Esme.

"Her appointment is in an hour. Make sure she's ready." Carlisle said kissing her on the cheek.

"What appointment?" Bella asked curiously.

"You just have to go to the doctors for a checkup. Nothing major." He told her that so she wouldn't panic. She actually had three shots she needed to get and he knew she was going to kick up one hell of a fuss.

"Okay." She said a little nervously. She could tell something was up.

"Bella do you want to go play with your toys?" Emmett asked her, Jasper nodded and smiled. Trying to destract her from her coming up doctors appointment.

She walked into the playroom with them and went to her huge dollhouse. Alice made Jasper and Emmett build her one. Claiming that every little girl needed one. This wasn't the typical barbie dream house, it was real dark cherry wood, with a shingled dark blue roof, green shutters with real glass windows that opened, a red door with a doorbell that worked and a garage that opened. Everything inside the dollhouse worked, the toilet, the shower, the lights. It had elegant pictures hung on the walls and even had wooden floors. It was a two story model house. It took Jasper and Emmett about six hours to put the thing together and get everything working. She loved it, that's all that mattered.

She sat with her dolls and played, quietly talking to herself acting out with the dolls. When she played with her dolls, she always only included one man and one woman, who were married. Even though she had plenty of baby and toddler and children dolls she never once picked one up and acted with it. Now usually that wouldn't be strange, but she acted out scenes from her previous household.

The female doll, she named Mary would lay in the doll sized queen bed, while the male doll, named Harold, would lounge on the recliner staring at the television with a bottle on the wooden end table, the bottle was actually a coke bottle. I knew where she had gotten the names from, we had went to a small diner and their was an older couple there with those names. They had passed by our booth and talked for a while to Carlisle and Esme.

Sometimes her dolls would wonder and she would quietly argue back and forth between the two. Sometimes they would throw things, hit each other or other violent things towards one another. She was acting out things she had witnessed when she lived with Charlie and Renee. But the thing that bothered me was that there wasn't any child to represent her and what she was doing while all this went on.

I sat down beside her and watched as she played, "Bella why don't Mary and Harold have any children?" I asked curiously, wondering if she would give me an honest answer.

"Because they didn't want any kids." She said simply.

"Why didn't they want kids?" I asked, I could tell she was getting a little annoyed.

"Because they don't like kids. Some people don't." She said shrugging.

"Very true. Maybe you should make people who like kids? Maybe a really big happy family?" I suggested, hoping to change her image of family and make her playtime more happy.

"I don't know." She said unsure, her hands still in the dollhouse.

"Well it would be fun. I can play someone if you'd like?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face, "I don't want to play dolls. I want to color." She annouced walking over to the stack of books.

I sighed, and colored with her. She wasn't ready to discuss her time with Charlie and Renee. So we sat together and colored a cartoon character. Time ticked on and she was ready to go to the doctor.

Esme's POV

I decided to drive Bella to the doctor while the kids went hunting. Carlisle and I were going to take her to dinner afterward so they'd have time to themselves. Bella had drifted off to sleep in the backseat. It was about a forty five minute drive into the neighboring town. Kind of a drive but we preffered to be out in the country. More privacy to be ourselves.

I parked in front of building beside Carlisle's car. I had the SUV now. Carlisle gave me the keys once we adopted Bella. He wanted me to have the SUV, because Bella would be with me most of the time. I didn't have my own car. If I needed to go anywhere I usually would borrow someone's car, I never really had a use for one. But now, with Bella, I did.

Gently I lifted her out of the seat. She started to wake up, yawning and rubbing her tired eyes. Finally she opened her eyes, staring curiously at her surroundings.

"Where are we momma?" She asked as I opened the doors.

"We're at the doctor's office baby. For your appointment." I told her as I walked to the check in counter.

"Hello, we're here for an appointment. Cullen?" I said to the young receptionist.

"Of course. Any relation to Dr. Cullen?" She asked curiously, in this small town all doctor's appointments were done in the same hospital. There were no private practices.

"Yes, he's my husband." I said flashing my wedding ring.

"Oh, I didn't realize he had a wife." She said blushing. She must of made a pass at him. I was use to it.

"Right this way." She said buzzing me through the door to the back.

Bella was hanging on tightly to me. She was obviously afraid of her appointment, but all children are afraid of doctors.

Carlisle met me as the nurse was leading us back to the private room. Bella went to Carlisle, her little eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked her as he pulled out a gown.

"I don't want to get a shot." She said as I helped her put on the gown and take off her clothes.

Well, you only have to get three shots. That's not a lot honey. And Dr. Tylerson is a very good doctor. You won't even feel it baby." He said kissing her forehead, she started to cry.

"I don't want a shot!" She hollared and kicked her legs against the metal table.

"It's okay Bella. Really it's just three little shots." He said trying to soothe her.

She started to cry louder as the doctor walked in. Dr. Tylerson gave her a pitiful look.

"Aw, I guess someone doesn't like the doctor huh?" He asked her, putting a hand on her little knee.

"No! You're going to give me a shot!" She cried putting her face into her hands.

"Well sweetheart it'll only be a quick pinch. You don't want to be sick do you?" He asked her as he took out his stethescope.

"It's okay. Let me check out your heart." He said placing the stethescope onto her chest.

It took a few tries, because she was crying and huffing so badly. I rocked her in my arms gently, trying to calm her down. The nurse came in rolling the cart with the needles on it. When she spotted those, she screamed louder more fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She's a little scared." Dr. Tylerson said to the nurse as she got the needles ready.

"Alright Bella. Just three quick little pinches. We're going to go out to dinner afterward. Just you me and mommy. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Carlisle said trying to distract her.

She nodded her head but continued to scream. The nurse quickly wiped her arm and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Bella, you know I saw this great toy store right down the road. It had a bunch of toys I think you'd like." He said, the nurse quickly jabbed her with the needle.

She screamed! Just as loudly as she could. I knew the shot couldn't of hurt her that badly. So I was chalking up her reaction to a previous trama.

The nurse decided to just go ahead with the shots as fast as she could. She figured that Bella wasn't going to settle down or hush. So she just moved onto the next one, which went into her thigh. Carlisle and I just held her.

After she had all her shots the doctor and nurse left so we could try to calm her. Carlisle rocked her for about ten minutes before she finally settled.

"It's okay Bella. Aw it's okay my girl." He said kissing her tears away as she sniffled.

We helped her put her clothes back on. Then I took a wet washrag and wiped her face clean of snot and dried tears. She lifted her arms up to Carlisle, wanting him to hold her.

He picked her up and started to rub her back soothingly, she put her face into his shoulder.

"Are you hungry Bella? Mommy and I wanted to take you out to eat tonight for doing so well." He said to her, kissing her head.

All she did was nod her head. He smiled and we walked out of the room. He waved to a couple of associates who looked at Bella pitifully.

We left my at the office and one of the kids would swing by and get it. We drove to a small little Itilian place in town, Carlisle, Bella, and I sung to the radio on the way. She seemed to be a lot more happier and calmed down.

At the restuarant Bella talked and talked about her day. Filling in Carlisle on every last detail. He smiled and listened, eager to have his own daughter, again.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been very busy! I hope you all have a happy holiday!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Stories of the Past

Carlisle's POV

It had been a week in a half since we took Bella into our care. She was progressing extremely well. She's was very close to being completely potty trained, she could also read and write a few words.

She was also starting to open up about her time with Charlie and Renee. Though she hadn't asked about them at all. She seems to have pleasantly forgotten about them, which makes me and the rest of us very happy.

Esme's been buzzing about having Bella around. Actually, everyone has been so happy to have her around. We all truely loved her. And would do anything for her.

Today, Rose and Emmett decided to take her out for a special day. Rose's attitude had really improved since bringing Bella into our home. Even Emmett had matured slightly. They both got to live out their dreams of being parents. We allowed them that.

Alice and Jasper never made any notion of wanting children. They were content with being Bella's older siblings. Just like Edward was happy being her special friend. We decided not to refer to him as her older brother, when she grew up and developed feelings for him, it'd be very confusing.

Esme and I were happy to have our alone time, just the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I love our family, but sometimes the alone time is just to good to pass up. Jasper, Alice and Edward went hunting up in the mountains for the day.

As Esme and I swung gently on the porch swing I was reminescing about our past..

London, 1602 (I'm sort of making up the facts)

Esme's POV

The cold, winter wind whipped angerly around me. My long dress billowing violent around my long legs. Through the dirty window, I watched a young man wither and moan in pain. He had been sick for weeks, the doctors were unable to find any cure or relief to his suffering. But soon, he would be out of his misery.

I had been watching this man for most of his life. I discovered him when he was five, and watched him as he grew into a respectable, gentleman. Never succumbing to the temptations of the vile human world.

I watched as he married his beloved, Florence Jane, and a year later have a beautiful daughter, Katherine Anne. I also watched when Florence died months after their daughter was born from infection. He grieved, barely eating or drinking. But after a couple months or so he went back on with his life and loved Katherine even harder.

Kathrine reminded him of his late wife, the memory of her sometimes to hard to bare. But he managed to be strong for his beautiful daughter. She was quite a lovely girl, long blond hair, rosie cheeks and green eyes. The green eyes she inherited from her mother, the blond hair from her father.

But, tragically, when she turned fourteen, she passed away from sickness. It nearly killed him. He locked himself in his room for weeks. He didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone. He only drank when he absolutely needed to, and even that was just a sip of water.

Only a month after her death, did he become fatally ill. Now, his housekeeper and the people on his property only stuck around to snag something valuble of his. Greedy, ungrateful trash.

I looked at my clock, it was exactly midnight. Time to whisk away into the night and take him with me. I eased open the window, cringing when is squeaked a little. Slowly, I walked to his bedside, careful to avoid the squeaky floor board.

I pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. Then I kissed his cheek. He groaned slightly still sleeping. I lifted him weightlessly off the mattress and gracefully jumped down the second story window.

No one was around, they were all nestled in their beds. This whole estate was Carlisle's. He was a nobleman, one of the King Charles's favorite. He owned the third largest estate in London, many of the people who resided with him adored him. He was always so kind and fair. Never greedy like most of the nobleman, he cared about his people.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees, trying to get to where I resided as quickly as possible, so he would be out of the cold. It took about twenty minutes to get five hundred miles out of London. I took up residence in a small, wooden cabin located on the top of the hill about an hour away from civilization. Which was fine for me, I needed nothing from the humans.

I opened the door and laid him in the bed, covering him with the quilt I knitted. He moaned in his sleep, more sweat dripping from his forhead, even though it was freezing out. I smiled and kissed his temple.

I moved his collar and kissed the joint skin between his shoulder and neck. I then, opened my mouth and clamped my sharp teeth down onto his skin. He shrieked in firey pain. I let my venom soak into his bloodstream.

I leaned back, wiping my mouth. His eyes were wide open, staring at me in shock. His body jerking violently.

"I know you!" He said in a strained voice, right before he blacked out.

Three Days Later

I sat by his bedside, dotting his head with a wet rag, or stroking his sweaty hair out of his forehead. I watched as his body started to change.

His skin became unbreakable, and yet looked like the most fragile of crystals. His hair was change back to it original youth, light blond and soft, the threading grays gone. His features became sharper, more prominent and defined. His body had also filled out with muscle, and became wider and stretched taller. He was perfect in everyway. The perfect predator.

Slowly, his eyes opened, wide with curiousity and fear. He slowly rose off the bed, looking around the dusty room. His eyes turned to me, I waited, not saying anything. Letting him make the first move.

"Is this heaven?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"What makes you think that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I feel no pain. All my senses are sharper, my skin seems like porcelain but it feels like stone. And you are much to beautiful to be human. You must be an angel." He said, his puffy lips pursing together.

"Hmm, a very interesting theory. But there is one flaw, one major flaw that you've seem to overlook." I said to him.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Where is God?" I pointed out.

"Hmm, that is a very good point. So I'm guessing this isn't heaven. Then what is this?" He asked, desperately wanting an answer.

"Before you blacked out, you said you knew me. I'm curious, where do you know me from?"

"During my sickness, I constantly saw you staring at me from my bedroom window. I assumed you were an angel of death, preparing to take me to the otherside."

"Ahh so that's where you got your heaven idea from." I said.

"Please, kind woman, tell me what has happened to me. And why are you involved?" He asked.

"Well, Carlisle, my name is Esme. And I've been watching you ever since you were a boy. I watched you marry your love and have a beautiful daughter. I watched you grieve when you lost both of them, desperately wanting to comfort you. I have been on this earth for more than seventy five years. Not aging, remaining perfectly healthy and strong. I've wandered this earth alone for the passed seventy years. One day, I was passing through London and came upon your scent. I knew instantly that you were my mate. But instead of ripping you from your life I decided to watch from afar, letting you live your life to the fullest without interfering. When you became ill, I knew it was time to take you. And now, you are what I am. Strong, youthful, beautiful, smart. The perfect predator. " I said flashing my sharp, white teeth.

"What kind of predator are you?" He asked, not the slightest bit afraid.

"A lot of people would call me a demon. A minion of the devil, but others consider me, a vampire." I said.

"What would you consider yourself?" He asked.

I looked down, "I consider myself a few things." I said not really giving him an answer.

"What do you eat?" He askedas he knawed on his lower lip.

"Blood. Human blood. Usually humans who are sick and dying, or those who are rapists or murders." I said, in the beginning I drank anyone who came in my way. But as time went on I started focusing my attention on the sick or lower than dirt humans.

"It seems somewhat noble of you." He chuckled, "Thank you for this new life. Is this where you live?" He asked taking the quilt off.

"It's where I stay. Occasionally." I said watching him stand and look down at his new body.

"This is amazing. I've grown at least three inches and I have the muscles of a laborer. How long was I out?" He asked flexing his fingers.

"About three days. I hope the change wasn't to awful for you." I said standing up.

He looked over to me, his eyes wandering down my body in slight shock. Then he jerked his hand in front of his eyes.

"Would you like me to leave so you can change?" He asked looking at everything else except me.

"Why? There just my knickers. I can't stand corsets. They ripe much to easily." It seems like humans wouldn't be so prudish, they were vile and disgusting. But a woman in just her undergarments? Now that's downright sinful.

"I just, I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. I mean I most certainly don't mind looking." He said staring just at my face.

I chuckled, "You'll find that when you run it's much, much easier to forgo the overwear. Usually I carry my outerwear in my arms."

"Aren't you afraid of people seeing you?" He asked.

I smiled, holding out my hand, "Let me introduce you to your new life." I said taking his hand.

He kissed it gently, "May I ask your name?" He asked as I lead him out of the door.

"My name is Esme." I said walking slowly through the house.

"I am Carlisle." He said.

"Oh, I know very much who you are. Carlisle. Like I've said I've been watching you for a long time." I said to him.

He came to a sudden halt at the front door, refusing to move an inch.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"If your, I mean we, are vampires won't we burn?" He asked remembering the old fable.

I laughed, "Oh Carlisle, you'll soon see that those stories are just that. Stories. Things humans tell themselves to placid their fears. Come, let me show you a whole new world." I said walking out into the burning sun, wiggling my fingers. The tall grass stretching between my toes.

He took an unnecessary breath then walked out into the light. He looked at his hands, probably expecting to disenagrate in the cold heat. It was the middle of Feburary, spring was coming but it was still cold. Not that that would bother either of us.

I laughed when he took off his over coat, "I can't even fill the cold. It's so strange. I mean I can feel it but it doesn't even bother me. Not at all. I can see what you mean about annoying over clothes." He said shrugging off his other coat.

"Yes. Take off your shoes. Feel the grass." I said wiggling my toes.

He raised his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes, "Go ahead. No one is around nobleman." I said teasing.

He sighed, but untied the strings, then took off his socks. He smiled as he felt the soft ground and grass under his feet. He started laughing softly.

"I haven't felt the grass on my feet since I was a boy." He said laughing again.

"I know. You grew up much to fast. I enjoyed watching you play and run." I said grabbing his hand.

"Well we all have to grow up sometime." He said accepting my hand.

"Some times you have to have a little fun." I said taking off. He yelped at first but then started running with me.

Soon I let his hand go, letting him run beside me. We raced through the trees, laughing and jumping, sometimes he would run through a small tree. He wouldn't stop, he'd just keep going.

We then made it to the top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. He stopped and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air.

"This is incredible. Absolutely amazing." He tip toed along the edge, not the least bit afraid.

"I know." I said hanging from a tree branch.

"So I must ask, why did you choose me to change?" He asked sitting on a boulder and crushing some stones between his fingers.

I jumped down from the tree and sat on the edge of the cliff. Letting my feet dangle. I didn't answer him. I wasn't sure how he'd take the news. If he'd reject me or embrace me, or if he'd not really know what to do.

"Please answer my question Esme." He said sitting beside me.

I sighed, "In my world, there is one person who is designed for you. When you find that person, when you come across their scent it's the most explosive feeling in the world. Just absolutely consuming your every being. Everything inside of you is jerked to that one person. Whether their human or vampire. Baby or elder. Whoever it is you just feel so drawn to that person. Like a hummingbird to a flower. And them just being happy makes you so happy. When I discovered you, I decided to let you live your life. Just you being happy, made me extremely happy. When you were sad, I tried, without interferring, everything I could to bring your happiness back. It sadden me to see you grieve. I often put beautiful flowers on Florence's and Katherine's graves. I know how much you loved them." I said.

"So, you changed me because I was your soulmate. You had plenty of opportunities to change me. Why didn't you?" He asked.

"Because I wanted you to enjoy your human life as much as possible. I wanted you to have the pleasures of life, that you won't have no. It would of been wrong of me to just take you from your happy life." I told him.

"Thank you. For that, that must have been very hard for you. To sit back and watch as I got married and had children." He said placing his hand over mine.

"Well I mean, it wasn't horrible. I was happy when you were." I said.

"That must of been very hard. To sit back and watch. It was a big sacrifice on your part. I really appreciate that. Now, as for us being soulmates, that may take a while. I just need time to adjust. I hope your not to disappointed." He said.

"No disappointment. I expected worst honestly, I expected for you to hate me. To yell and scream." I lied a little, I was a little disappointed.

"Well I'm glad your not totally disappointed. In time, maybe, just now I need you to be my guide into this world. Help me live to the full potential. Help me see things only you've seen." He said standing, pulling me to my feet.

"First things first, you need to feed." I told him, walking to the trees.

"I have a few reserves though, about the feeding." He said stopping.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I do not wish to hunt humans. I'd rather feed from animals." He said sternly.

"I've, never hunted an animal before. I'm sure they can't taste to good. I only target those who are scum or deathly ill and are in pain." I said.

"I don't care. I refuse. Every human life is precious and we have to honor that. Their fates are up to God and we can't control that." He said his eyes clouding with dominance.

A trait male vampires have. Each one of them. Even as a new vampire he's starting to show that dominance.

I sighed, "Fine. If that'll make you feel better." I said, he smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

I started to sniff the air, looking for the distinct scent of musk, dirt and earth. Soon my nose led me to a herd of deer. The big buck standing in front, grazing, completely unaware of the impending danger. That was the prize. The buck.

I crouched on the ground where I was standing, Carlisle watching in curiousity. I leapt. The doe's bucked, scared, but the buck didn't realize until it was to late. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as he bucked and snorted, desperate to get me off.

A snap, then he fell to the ground, limp. I smiled and nodded at Carlisle, he was grimacing. Only once in his life had he hunted, and that was when he was seven with his father. He hated it, after that day he never went back.

I made a show of presenting the buck with my hands. He looked a little confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"How do I feed from it exactly?" He asked crouching down next to me.

"Just take your teeth and bite. When the blood hits your tongue your senses will take over." I said standing, going to find a doe.

I gave him some privacy while I chased and successfully brought down the doe. After I fed, I walked back to where I had left him. To my surprise he was gone. I gasped and looked all around fantically.

Oh no. I left a newborn vampire unattended and now he had wandered off. If he made it to the nearby town he would slaughter everyone. Then the Volturi would hunt him down and burn him at the stake. Then they'll hunt me down and have my head. Oh god, I had to find him, fast.

I started sniffing the air, trying to pick up his scent. When I caught it I stood to take off but a pair of arms wrapped around my midsection pulling me down. I snarled and snapped twisting my head. I stopped when I saw Carlisle his once bright blue eyes now a dark shade of black from the blood.

"C-Carlisle?" I asked nervously, blood on his lips and shirt.

He made a humming noise in the back of his throat, acknowledging me. I tried to push away from him but he was much to strong. When his hand started to travel downwards I slapped him as hard as I could. Making a successful popping noise.

He shook his head, then his eyes cleared back to blue. He looked shocked and surprised. Then he jerked away from me, rubbing his face hard.

"Carlisle? Are you alright?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why!? Why did you have to change me!? I was looking forward to death! I could spend an eternity with my wife and daughter! Except I'm stuck here as a monster!" He yelled into his hand.

I looked down. Feeling guilty about cursing him.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said, then I stood and started to walk away.

I knew this wouldn't work. I knew I was a fool for even trying. He had had a great life with someone he loved. Of course he'd want to die and spend eternity with them. I was just being selfish, and delusional.

I felt his hand wrap around my arm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you. I apoligize." He said, "But you have to understand why I'm a little upset."

"I do Carlisle. I understand completely. But you have to understand that for seventyfive years I've been alone. Walking this earth by myself. I guess I just saw this as my opportunity to finally not be alone." I told him, looking at the ground.

"Well now you don't have to be so alone. I'm full and I'm ready to do some exploring." He said smiling, a happy glint in his eye.

It took us about three years to move from friendship. And then five years after that we married on a cliff on a remote island, which is now known as Hawaii. Ten years after our marrige, Carlisle discovered Edward and we took him in. Then seven more years later Emmett and Rose approached us, looking for a home and love. Which we gladly gave to them. And twelve years went on and we found Jasper, with a very wounded and nearly dead Alice. Carlisle helped Alice and Jasper was forever in our debt, so he decided to stay and found that he really liked the family life, as did Alice.

Our seems to get better and better with each passing decade. Even through the bad we still manage to come out on the other side happier and more loving. Now that Bella is here our family is complete. Edward is happy and less alone. And that's all a mother can ask for. For all of her kids to be happy, healthy, and not alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Night Terrors

Rose's POV

It's been three weeks since Bella came to live with us. She's adjusted so well and everyone loves her dearly. She's learned how to use the potty by herself and how to use eating utenzil's. Reading is coming a little slow but she can read a few small words.

Learning all this stuff came naturally to her. It was something that she had witnessed for years but no one ever made the attempt to teach her. And why her teachers didn't say anything, when she'd come to school with bruises, no lunch and the same dress, plus on top of that she stunk to high heaven. The teachers at the school must either be complete idiots or completely heartless.

I sighed, I try not to think about her time there. It just upsets me, and anyway she's here with us now. And we loved her and treated her as such.

Right now she was playing with Jasper and Emmett. She was trying to catch them but they were just to fast. Actually they were trying to tire her out so she'd take a nap. Alice and Jasper were taking her out tonight. Dinner and a movie. It'd be a late night for her and they wanted her to be awake and excited.

After an hour of running she yawned and rubbed her eyes. A sign of her ready for bed. Esme came in and swept her off her feet. Then she ran her upstairs to her large room. I walked behind them, sometimes I'd put her to bed or Alice but mostly Esme. She preffered Esme sometimes.

Esme crawled in the bed beside her, holding a large story book. As Esme read Bella followed along with her finger. She got halfway through the book before passing out. Gently, Esme got up, careful not to disturb the mattress.

Esme kissed Bella's forehead and walked out. We walked down together, at a human pace discussing this and that. As soon as we stepped onto the the hardwood floors downstairs a shriek had everyone, including Carlisle who just walked through the front door.

Esme nearly ripped the door off the hinges. There was Bella, sitting up in her bed screaming with tears streaming down her face. Esme hopped on the bed beside her, holding her in her arms.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked frantically. Rocking her back and forth, the smell of urine filling the room.

We all sat on the bed, avoiding the large pee spot.

"You were gone!" Bella screamed into Esme's dress.

"Well yeah honey I just went downstairs you were sleeping." Esme said trying to console her.

She just cried harder. Carlisle pushed Jasper aside to sit on Bella's other side. Carlisle held her awkwardly because she still held onto Esme.

"Why are you upset darling? You know mommy was coming back." Carlisle said to her.

She just kept crying, not really saying anything. Twenty minutes later she calmed down. Esme took her wet clothes off and gave her a nice hot bath while Carlisle changed her bedsheets and mattress pad. Carlisle was smart to put the bed pad down, just in case of accidents.

Once she was clean and the mattress was piss free Esme laid her back down. When she started fussing Esme and Carlisle told her they'd stay with her until she fell asleep. If she woke up and they were gone all she had was call for them.

Four stories later she fell asleep. Esme was hesitant to leave her but Carlisle insisted. They came down into the living room, Esme was on edge about Bella. She was worried she'd wake up and become panicked.

"What the hell was that? She's never done that." Emmett said putting a large arm around me.

"She might of had a nightmare. Or something reminded her of Charlie and Renee." Carlisle said rubbing his face.

"Yeah, but why did she wet her bed?" Jasper asked, sampling the mood around Bella.

"Well most of the time when children or people wet their bed's it's a sort of stress reliever. Bella might have a lot of built up stress and it just finally released itself. It's very normal. But the screaming and crying? That's not so normal. Something's wrong but she's not going to talk to us about it." Carlisle said.

"So you're going to take her to a looney doctor?" Emmett said.

"Yes I am. She needs to talk to someone. She needs help and she's not ready to confide in us." Carlisle said.

"That's bull. Bella loves us. If she had a problem she'd tell us." Emmett said, his tone rising.

"Not necessarily Emmett. She might not even know what the problem is. Kids are tricky like that. Something's bothering her but she's not totally sure what it is. It's not anyone's fault. She does love us but talking about problems straight out? That's a really big step." Edward said.

Emmett shook his head and huffed. I wasn't really sure what the problem was about her seeing a doctor to help her with her issues.

"Emmett if it helps Bella what's the issue?" I asked him quietly as the rest of them talked.

"I just don't want people calling Bella crazy." He said.

"Who's going to call her crazy? She's not in school yet?" I said.

"I don't know. Other patients? People dropping their crazy people off." He said.

"Well if it helps Bella. That's all that matters, helping Bella." I told him kissing knuckle.

"Yeah I guess so." He said sighing.

An hour and a half passed and Bella woke up. She nervously called for Esme who had been hanging around her room. Alice had picked out an outfit for Bella to wear tonight. She was excited but also a little nervous after Bella's freakout.

But Bella seemed not to be affected by what happened. She was just happy to be going out with her older siblings. She loved the attention and being doted on.

Alice's POV

While Jasper was getting dressed I was helping Bella put her clothes on. I was already dressed. While I was helping Bella she was talking excitedly about going out and seeing a movie with us.

I had picked out a pair of nice black pants, with black Mary Janes, with a nice light pink dress shirt. I put her long hair up into half pigtails. She had her cute black jacket. I doubted it would get cold but I brought it along just in case.

Once she was dressed and ready I walked her down the stairs holding her hand. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, grey high heels, and a nice purple shirt, with my jean jacket. Still had to pretend to be human for Bella. I couldn't wait until she knew our secret.

Jasper was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us. His eyes lit up when he took a look at Bella.

He let out a low whistle, "Looking good Bella. Very beautiful." He said taking her small hand in his large one and kissing it gently.

She blushed, "Alright let's go." She said in a high pitched voice.

This was her first time going to the movies. Plus she was excited to be going with Jasper and I. Esme handed her a small Vera Bradly purse, small enough for her small frame. She smiled and looked in the purse, then thanked her for it.

Carlisle gave her a big hug then slipped in a twenty dollar bill into her pocket book. Claiming that if she wanted snacks or anything that would cover it. As if she had to pay for anything. Jasper was bankrolling our outing and he had plenty of money.

We waved goodbye to everyone then left in my yellow porsche. When we moved we had it shipped over here so I could ride in the car with Bella and keep her occupied.

She talked excitedly about seeing the movie. Jasper picked it. It was some kid friendly movie that looked pretty cute and funny. And it was appropriate for Bella as well.

For dinner we let Bella picked, and she picked a steakhouse. We almost said no but Jasper looked the menu up on his phone and they had a big variety on the kids menu. The wait was thirty minutes but Bella wanted to eat here and Jasper and I didn't mind.

We were seated at a booth close to the bathroom. Which was fine with me because if Bella had to go I didn't want to be running around the restaurant looking for it. It was a little wait to get in but the service was quick. Though I made Bella wait to eat her chicken nuggets and fries, it was very hot. But I let her pick the tomatoes and cruton's off my salad to snack on. She also ate all the bread. She certainly ate a lot.

Once I deemed her chicken and fries cool enough to eat, she dug in. Dipping each piece in ketchup and stuffing her face. She drank her sprite, Jasper ordered more. We did have to tell her to slow down though, if she kept up the pace, she'd choke.

Once she ate all her food, plus a little of Jasper's she wanted dessert. I told her after the movie, after her food was settled, we might get a little ice cream. I'd have to talk to Carlisle about her eating habits. She just ate so much for a little girl.

As Jasper was paying Bella and I went into the bathroom. I stood in front of the door so she'd be comfortable going. She finished and we met Jasper back at the car. He helped Bella into her booster seat then strapped her in.

She dozed off a little on the drive to the theater. The movie didn't start for another forty five minutes, so we let her sleep a little. Jasper and I talked quietly.

"I've never seen a little girl eat so much." He whispered looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"I know. It can't be healthy. But it must come from her not eating at her old house. Well rarely eating. She's getting a little pudge in her belly." I said.

"Yeah she needs to gain at least fifteen pounds though, to be considered a normal weight." He said.

"Hmm well she's gaining it fast. She's not eating any junk so she must be okay. I guess, I don't really know how the human eating habits are." I said shrugging.

He looked at his watch, "I think it's time to wake Bella up. The movie's starting in fifteen minutes. Bathroom and she'll want some snacks." He said getting out.

Gently he unstrapped her, whispering to her sweetly.

"Wake up Bella. It's time to wake up honey." He said. She opened her eyes and stretched but made no moves to jump out of his arms.

So he held her as we walked into the theater. He got the tickets then handed her off to me so I could take her to the bathroom. She went and then we met Jasper at the doors of the movie room. He was holding a handful of snacks.

Bella then got down, wanting to pick the seats. We followed behind her as she pick seats at the top of the row. Jasper had to help her into the red velvet seat. It was to high and she was to short.

She kicked her legs back and forth smiling widely. Jasper set her soda down beside her and opened her cookie doe candy. She munched happily then stuck some in Jasper's mouth, giggling as he playfully snapped his teeth at her.

Bella was in the middle seat between Jasper and I. She was playfully sticking candy into our mouths as we pretended to eat it. The lights dimmed as the trailers started. Bella watched, wide eyed, as the screen became bigger.

As the movie played her attention never wavered. She really liked going to the movies. After it was done she squealed very loudly that she wanted to go again. We told her we'd do it again again when we could.

On the ride back we called Carlisle and Esme so Bella could tell them about our night out. Carlisle and Esme ooed and awwed the at the appropriate parts. She got off the phone as we pulled in the driveway.

Rose met us and lifted Bella up, listening to her night. Rose got her ready for bed, a task Rose liked. Jasper and I retired to our bedroom, eager to get our clothes off and, well keep date night going...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Anxiety for One and All

Edward's POV

It's been five months since we took Bella into our home. And she was an absolute delight. Such a wonderful, bright, beautiful child. Though I might be a little bias. She was completely potty trained, she didn't need pull ups or help going to the bathroom. She was also a fluent reader, well passed her age group.

Now it was time to put her back into school. Or that's what Carlisle said. It tore each of us apart to have to send Bells back after having her home everyday and night for the passed five months. It was going to be tough.

It more so affected Esme, who was becoming more depressed as the days came closer and closer to having to go back. Bella was also nervous, picking up on everyone's anxiety. She was eager, but excited as well.

I knew she was nervous about not being able to make any friends but now that she had been with us for a while, she had really turned into a normal kid. She gained the weight she needed, her hair was clean and curly, her skin a healthy pink glow. Plus she was smart and funny and nice. But then again I am bias.

Alice and Bella were out shopping for new school clothes and other school items. Emmett and Rose were coming back from a two week romantic getaway on Isle Esme. But now they're coming back because they want to see Bella off to her new school.

Jasper and I were hunting up in the mountains, Carlisle would be home soon to keep Esme company. We decided to give her some space. She was on edge. She was nervous and sad about Bella going to school. She was snapping at everyone too which was an unlikely trait for Esme, who had always been kind.

Jasper drained his mountain goat then threw it to the ground, wiping his mouth with his pocket rag, "The taste of that is so bitter." He said shuttering.

"Yes the taste of sweet human blood is so hard to forget." I said remembering my time as newborn vampire.

"So very true my brother." He said as we ran down the side of the mountain. Leaping and chucking rocks at one another in friendly play.

My time as a newborn was a rough one. Whereas the others had someone to teach and guide them I didn't have anyone. Carlisle and Esme found me, I was nearly mad.

Jasper and I made it to Emmett's jeep that we had taken. It could drive over this rocky terrain. Jasper drove since I drove here. It was about a two hour drive, the girls would be back by then. I stretched back into the seat.

Esme's POV

My little bambino was going off to school tomorrow. I was going crazy just thinking about it. I know that eventually she would have to go back but I just wasn't ready to let my baby go. Even if she had to.

I was afraid the other kids would be mean to her and she wouldn't make any friends. Oh god what if she hated us for making her go? Carlisle and I had sat and had a long talk before we decided to send her. He won, just like he did in all other arguments.

She needed it. She needed the social interaction and he chance to make friends her own age. It was only fair, she deserved a somewhat normal life. Even though her family wasn't normal.

I was doing laundry so she'd have clean underwear and whatnot for school. As I was folding her things into her drawers I couldn't help but reminisc about her time with us.

Edward, teaching how to play the piano. Every Tuesday and Saturday sitting on the dark wooded piano bench and going over keys. He was very musically talented and she was eager to learn.

Jasper was the one who taught her how to read. Every time she wanted to read he was the one who volunteered to read to her. It wasn't just childrens books he read to her. If he was reading a novel, any novel, she would crawl up on his lap and listen to the story. It didn't matter what it was. He would make up a new paragraph if one was a little graphic for her, he read a lot of gorey civil war books.

Rose and Alice brought out her girly side. Which we found out she really didn't have one so much. She liked jeans so she could run and play. Occasionally she would wear a dress and play dress up, if Alice begged her. Though the first time they played dress up Alice put on a little to much makeup. Carlisle said no to any makeup until she was older.

Emmett provided as her big brother. She loved to wrestle and play with him. He was the one who usually tired her out if she didn't want to sleep. He made her feel protected as well. Anytime she had a nightmare or was afraid, he was the one to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. And she believed him, she loved the protection that radiated from him. Plus I think because he was a giant that comforted her more.

I heard the front door open and Bella and Alice walked through it. Of course they were toting tons of shopping bags. Bella didn't need that much but Alice wouldn't accept that.

Bella came running into her room holding her new backpack.

"Look mom!" Bella said spinning around and showing off her new blue owl backpack.

"Wow Bella that's really pretty." I said hugging her fiercely.

"I got a lot of clothes too. I can't wait for school!" Bella said excitedly tossing her backpack onto her bed.

"I need to see your new clothes." I said as Alice brought them in.

Alice pulled out outfit by outfit. Each one I approved, Alice had a problem with dressing Bella a little mature for her age. But she had done very well. Each outfit was really cute with the matching shoe and hair piece.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow Bella?" I asked her as I clipped the tags hung the outfits up.

She tapped her finger to her chin, "I like the purple one." She said reffering to the dark jeans and the nice purple top.

"That'll be so pretty Bella." Alice said fussing with Bella's hair, debating on how she'll wear it.

"I think you should pull half your hair up." I said twisting her earrings so they would crust up.

About a month ago Alice took Bella to get her ears pierced. Of course she did it without our permission. So Alice got grounded for two weeks for doing it behind our back. Of course we had to let Bella keep the earrings in or they'll get infected.

But she had gotten a lecture about not getting our permission to do something. She nodded and felt very guilty.

"Do you think the other kids will like me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Of course they will. You're a very nice girl and you're so sweet. If you be who you are the right people will be your friend." I told her.

"What do you mean the right people?" She asked me.

"Well sweetie there are people out there who will pretend to be your friend to get something in return. You just have to stay true to yourself and the good people who see that will be your good friends." I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay I'll remember that." She said smiling.

"Good, well I'm going to just pack your bag with all the things you need and I'll get started on dinner." I said standing.

"What's for dinner?" Bella asked, following me around as I gathered her things and put them in her bag.

"I was thinking lasanga with garlic bread and a salad." I said, I had already laid the stuff out.

"Yum. Are you gonna pack my lunch tomorrow?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering. I'm gonna go play on the piano. When's Edward gonna get here?" She asked pulling off her shoes.

"They should be home in an hour." I told her, putting her shoes away.

"Okay. I'ma go wait for Edward." She said running off to the music room.

"She's really excited about starting school tomorrow." Alice said, who was sitting on the bed.

"I know." Was all I said.

"She'll be fine." Alice said sensing my unease.

"I know that. I'm just worried." I said.

"Your being a mother. Most mothers react this way when their kids have to go to school." She said sitting up and pulling out the purple outfit Bella was talking about.

I didn't say anything. I just continued to pack her bag then walk down to the kitchen. I could hear Bella playing a few notes she knew on the piano. I smiled and peeked in, she didn't allow any of us to watch as she practiced.

She had unclipped her long brown curly hair from it's pin. Her hair swung back and forth as fingered a few keys. I smiled, so was an angel. My angel. My baby. She started humming along with the broken tune.

I gently shut the door and walked back into the kitchen to make dinner. I felt a pair of hands around my body and a kiss on my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I prepared dinner.

"She'll be fine." He said sitting at the counter.

"I know she will. I'm just being a mother." I said quoting Alice.

Carlisle chuckled, "The best mother." He said walking to the music room.

He lifted Bella up and kissed her cheek. She wiggled back onto the seat, telling her daddy about her shopping day with Alice. He listened intently to her talk, his attention never wavering.

She heard the front door open, it was Edward and Jasper. She ran to the door to greet them, once she gave them each a hug and grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into the music room her an extra lesson.

They went over keystrokes and and played her song for her. Her lullaby. She loved the song he wrote for her. She begged him constantly to play it for her.

Once he finished the song she tried to recreate but missed a few keys. She usually became fustrated that she couldn't play it like he could. He would laughed and put a hand on her back then walk her through it. Constantly reminding her that it took him very many years to master the piano.

I know this chapter is very short. But I want to just say something, if you don't like the story, all I can say is don't read it. No one's forcing you. Not to like it that's fine, everyone's opinion is different, but to be rude about it? If you don't write and post your stories on here you don't know how hard it is. Not saying that constructive criticism is wrong or that I don't want it, but don't be rude. I mean no one is forcing you to read the story so please if you don't like it don't be rude about it. Everyone else thank you for the constructive criticism and encouraging words. It helps more than the rudeness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: School Days

Esme's POV

I was in the kitchen preparing Bella's breakfast as she woke up for the day. Alice ran into the room to help her dress. Everyone else was waiting in the kitchen for her. Twenty minutes later Alice finished and Bella was running down the stairs.

She hugged everyone on her way to her barstool at the counter, "Goodmorning." She said grabbing her fork and digging into her pancakes.

"Goodmorning Bells, how'd you sleep?" Jasper asked, kissing her cheek.

"Good I'm just a little nervous is all." She said shrugging.

"Don't be, school is easy peasy." Emmett said choking down some eggs.

"You'll make a bunch of friends, you're a nice girl. People like nice girls." Rosalie said patting her on the back.

"I hope the kids at this school are better then my last one. They were meanies." She said making a face.

"Oh they will be baby. You'll make plenty of friends." I said to her.

"Alright I gotta go to work. Have a good day Bells." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye daddy." She said to him as he walked out the door.

The rest of the kids gave Bella hugs and kisses and supportive words as they left for school. Once she finished we hopped into my SUV and drove off. It was about a thirty minute drive to her private elementary school.

She was quiet on the way. I could tell she was nervous from her silence. Bella would usually talk your ear off.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Yeah momma, just a little nervous is all." She said I unstrapped her and helped her out of the car.

We walked hand in hand to her classroom, run by Miss Kinney. Her teacher a red lipped, teased blond young thing with a big smile. She shook my hand and Bella's.

"Hi I'm Miss Kinny, welcome to room 408 Bella. Your cubby is the purple one with your name on it. Come on and let's go and get settled." She said helping take her backpack off and taking it to her cubby.

I leaned down and hugged her tightly, "If you need me or anyone just call baby. You know the numbers okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "I'll be fine momma." She said. I waved and walked out of the door, lingering for a moment.

She sat in her purple seat beside a girl with pigtails. I sighed and forced myself to leave. I must admit it was very hard. I sat in my car for a few moments, expecting my cell to ring. It never did.

I know I was overreacting to my baby going back to school. I never thought it'd be this hard. I never had a child, only Carlisle and Alice had ever experienced the what nots of children, even if Alice's didn't quite make it passed the womb.

I drove to the grocery store to pick up a roast for dinner. I moved slower than usual, keeping my phone close listening for the ring. My visit to the grocery store didn't quite keep my mind off Bella. I hoped she was okay.

After I got home and unloaded the groceries I did a few chores around the house, to keep my mind off the slow passing day. I tried not to do anything at vampire speed, but I was failing. It had been a while since I could actually use my vampire gifts around the house.

By the time I had finished the older kids were home from high school and all retreated to their usual places. Rose went out to play with her car, Emmett went outside to blow off some steam by throwing boulders and what not, Alice on the computer, Jasper reading a civil war book on the couch while watching the history channel and Edward to the music room.

I walked absentmindedly around the house waiting for Carlisle to bring Bella home. He got off around the time her school let out and it was on the way home. So it only made sense for him to pick her up.

I thumped onto the couch and watched anxiously out the window. My fingers tapping furiously against my leg. Jasper chuckled, his eyes never leaving his book. When it was the time school let out I texted Carlisle.

_Did you get Bella? _I texted, my phone buzzed in a matter of seconds.

_No, I couldn't see her so I decided to leave her. Of course I have her. She's in the car now, we just left. _He replied, I made a face.

_Ha, you're so funny. How was she? Did she have a good day? _I asked.

_She's excited to get home and tell everyone about her amazing day._ I smiled.

_I'm glad she had a good day. When will you be here? _

_In fifteen? Give or take a minute._

I nodded and waited by the kitchen door. That was the door family used to get in and out of the house.

"I take it Bella didn't call?" Edward called from the music room, his melody not slowing.

"No she didn't. Carlisle said she had a good day." I said to him.

"That's good." Edward said, he almost sounded disappointed.

I heard the wheels of Carlisle's Mercedes against the gravel. I smiled and looked out the window. He was helping a very hyper Bella. She ran to the door, forgetting her backpack which Carlisle was holding.

She ran through the front door and straight into my arms. I hugged her fiercely, kissing her cheek.

"Bella! How was school baby!" Everyone else had come into the foyer to greet her.

"It was awesome! I loved it! I can't wait to go back! All the kids are so nice and they like me! Miss Kinney is so nice and I even made a friend! His name is um? His name is Jaxson I think? Jason, something like that. But he showed me all around the playground. Ohh and I met Ray I think her name was. She was really really nice. She helped me with my work. And we got quiet time which means we get to read whatever is in Miss Kinney's library. She has like a million books! I can't wait for tomorrow!" She said in one breath bouncing up and down.

I laughed, Edward was a little stiff from hearing about her making friends with a boy. But the boy was just six. She gave everyone a hug and kept talking about her day.

She was on Edward's hip telling him about her day. He was actually trying to find out about the boy she had made friends with. It wasn't Edward's fault that he was jealous, it was part of his nature and if he felt another male was encroaching on his territory well he got a little defensive.

I went into the kitchen to start dinner. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Carlisle kissed my neck, making me smile and laugh softly. I spun around in his arms.

"She did great. Absolutely wonderful. Just like I predicted." He said kissing me.

"Yes, she did didn't she?"

Thank you everyone for your support! Sorry it took a little while but I had to rewrite the whole thing, my stupid computer decided to delete the first copy ha ha. Next few chapters will be retelling how the older Cullens came to be and their back stories, it'll be like a time jump


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning: Suggestions of Abortion!)

Chapter Nine: Jasper and Alice

Jasper's POV

(Civil War Era)

I had lost them. I couldn't identify where they were or where I was for that matter. We had walked so far. After the battle things were so confusing and there was blood everywhere. I just ran.

I discarded my uniform in case anyone was to find me. I'd escaped death this far. Day was becoming night and it was winter. The cold was unbarable. I'd be dead soon. Very soon.

After a while I stopped being cold and now I was just tired. So tired. I needed to sleep. I found a dry place under an overhanging rock. I crawled under it, hugging myself tightly.

A little while later I started to hear voices. As they grew closer I realized they were female voices. Oh thank the lord. They probably lived close by.

I crawled out and started running, mostly tripping, in the snow towards the voices. I don't know how long I ran but finally I came upon the voices. Which belonged to two incredibly beautiful women.

"Well hello." The one with snow blond hair purred.

"What do we have here? A solider." The brunette said giving a cat like smile.

"P-please h-elp m-m-me." I said through chattering teeth.

"Oh Maria let's help him he looks so perfect." The blond said licking her teeth.

"I was just thinking the same thing Lucy dear." Maria said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"T-han-k y-you." I said as she slipped fur gloves onto my blue hands, they were a little small but I wasn't complaining.

"What is your name solider?" Lucy said grabbing my other arm and leading me forward.

"J-jasper W-hitlock." I would say more but my teeth were chattering so hard I was sure they'd break off.

"Ahh Jasssper," Maria somewhat hissed, "Our cabin is but a few steps away." She said running her finger up the side of my scruffy cheek.

They helped me walk to a cabin with dim lights glowing through the windows. It looked so inviting.

Once we walked inside they started stripping me of my wet clothing, tossing on the floor carelessly. They led me to a roaring fire and sat me in front of it. They walked off for a few seconds and came back with blankets.

"Here you go Jasper dear." Lucy said wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said.

Maria stirred a pot that was over the fire. She checked it over and then poured some lumpy soup into a wooden bowel, then grabbed a piece of bread. She sat, legs turned sideways and started feeding me the hot soup. My stomach growled happily. Lucy was on the other side holding a mug of water and letting me sip it.

After an hour, my stomach was full and I was warm. Thank the lord, actually thank these two women.

"Thank you two so much for this. May I have my clothes back?" I asked them, pulling the thick quilt around me to cover my naked body.

They chuckled, "Well since we helped you we figured we deserved some payment." Lucy said pulling and ripping her shirtfront off and exposing her underwear. My eyes became wide with suprise.

Maria unbuttoned her top and pulled the quilt off of me, throwing it to the side. Now I was exposed, I covered myself.

"Um ladies, I don't think this is very appropriate. I appreciate all the help but if there was some other way to repay you?" I asked trying very hard not to look at their exposed chests.

"This is the only way. You don't want us to feel used? Do you?" Maria said ripping off her dress.

"Laides this is highly inappropriate. Now please put your clothing back on. I'm sure there's some other way I can repay you." I said, being raised in a very religious southern plantation I knew that this was very sinful. My dear mother would have a heart attack.

"It doesn't matter if you willingly comply. But you'd enjoy it more if you just relaxed and enjoyed. Don't make us have to use force." Lucy said widening her bright blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle.

I gasped a little, the bible had verses about witches, but I always figured that was a scarier description of people who turned their backs against God. But now looking at these flawless women with sparkling eyes, I thought differently.

"Do not put your hands on me witch!" I said scooting back away from their grasping hands.

"Your closer." Lucy said giggling and jerking me towards them. Her strength was more than that of a man.

Maria and Lucy laid against my chest, their hands stroking and pulling on my genitalia. I couldn't help but become erect at their constant tugging and stroking. All the blood rushed into that area, that chuckled when it rose for them.

"See? You're going to enjoy this." Maria said kissing straddling my chest.

"I want his mouth!" Lucy said pushing Maria, "You got the mouth last time!" She complained.

"You're the younger sister Lucile. I call the shots." Maria snarled.

"Not fair Maria." Lucy glowered at her.

Maria sighed heavily, "Fine, take his mouth." Marisa said sliding off of my chest and to my pelvis.

Lucy sqwatted above me, holding her female part opened for me to see. It was the first female genitlia I had seen. She slid herself onto my mouth.

"Mmm lick me Jasper, of I need a release." She said in a sultry voice rubbing her wet heat against my face. Maria slid herself on me, it was wet and hot and extremly tight. I moaned, my hips thrusting up to meet her.

Lucy moaned as I moaned. I stuck my tonuge out tenatively, tasting her hot flesh. Lucy moaned and ground herself against my mouth. As Maria went faster, I become more involved with Lucy's heat. My hands grasping her thighs and holding her tighter.

She moaned wildly, her hips jerking back and forth against my tongue. Maria went faster and I felt a tightening in my testicles. I groaned when her muscles tightened against my length. Lucy squealed and a gush of hot, sticky moisture shot out of her hole. She shuddered and gently moved herself off of me.

My hands went to Maria's hips, I gripped them and ground myself into her. Meeting her thrusts. She threw her head back, placing her hands on my chest. She sped up, her grip tightening. I threw my head back as my seed shot out of my tip.

I fell back, breathing heavily, biting my lip.

"Oh, that was amazing." Maria said resting against my side. Lucy was on my other side.

"Yes I do agree. We should keep him. He's much larger and more compliant with our demands. Plus we can teach him. He _was _a virgin." Lucy said laughed, rubbing her hand against my chest.

"Hmm keep him? A man in the house? That's a very intriging idea." Maria said lifted her torso, looking at my neck with a certain hunger in her eyes. She licked her bright white teeth and lowered her mouth to my neck.

She bit me, breaking my flesh with her impossibly sharp teeth. I hollared and tried to push her off of me, my limbs swinging wildly.

My hand hit the hard floor with a loud smack as I blacked out...

Edward's POV

Time was certainly flying by for Bella. She was nine now, and flourishing beautifully. Growing into a wonderful young lady. Her hair had grown a few inches and spiraled, highlighting her auburn highlights. Her eyes the lightest shade of brown.

Truly she was a beautiful child. Her mind, so curious and always willing to learn. It was hard to not develop feelings other than a brotherly love for her. I had to remember her age. Not that I desired for her in a sexual way, just a companion sort of way. I wished time would move a little faster but at the same time I wanted it to slow, I enjoyed her youth and innocence.

Alice's POV

(1951)

I knew I had shamed my family. I knew I couldn't go back. I was a disappointment to them. Mother cried, father yelled, siblings stopped looking my way. My school pals snicked and whispered behind my back. The boy I thought I loved denied my claims. It was just me, in this by myself.

I followed the address that I had written down on a piece of paper. Then looked down to my once flat stomach now round. I knew I shouldn't blame the life within me, it was my fault. I caved to the begs and pleading. I was stupid and careless. But people only saw a whore.

I took a deep breath and pushed the doors to the newly opened clinic. I gave the lady at the front desk a fake name and sat in one of the chairs. Waiting for the doctor.

(After)

It hadn't gone well. The doctor made mistakes and was to afraid to admit them or call for help. So he did what he thought the logical thing was... Getting his associate to roll me up in a red sheet and throw me into the dumpster out back.

I was to weak to talk or move or anything. All I could do was let them as I bled out and slowly faded away. It wouldn't be long now. It was becoming harder to breathe and the ripping pain had subsided, now it was just a draining feeling, as gobs of blood exited my body.

A fitting end I figured. I wondered if God would allow me into heaven? Probably not. I was not the kindest person before this. I thought I was on top of it all. I treated people how I pleased, I did as I pleased and could minipulate and bend people to my will. When I became pregnant I fell off my pedestal and everyone I had wronged took notice. I guess I deserved this...

The dumpster banged and shook a little, probably the garbage man. I felt my body be lifted. Maybe it was the doctor and he had had a change of heart? Suddenly I felt as though I was flying. Maybe I had died and this was my decent to where ever I was going?

I don't know how much time had passed or how long the decent was but then I felt softness under me. The sheet was pulled off my body.

"Oh my lord." I heard a woman say in a quiet breath. Light above me blinded me for a quick second before I got my barings.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." A voice above my head said, someone was stroking my hair.

"I need the tube and pump Esme, now." Another voice said.

I tried to lift my head to look around but my vision was so blurred. I felt a needle prick in my arm.

"We need to change her Jasper. I can't repair the damages." A voice said.

"No! She can't be changed now! She's just seventeen! Please Carlisle please she's to young!" The voice, Jasper, begged his voice cracking.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. The bleeding won't stop and the more blood we pump into her the worse it's going to bleed. There's just nothing I can do. We only have to options, either change her and help her adjust when she awakens or we let nature take over and let her pass on. It's up to you." The voice, Carlisle said.

I heard a deep sigh, "I guess, the only thing we can do is just change her." Jasper said.

"It'll be okay, she'll be fine." A deep male voice said.

Another sigh, then a slight pressure on my neck, a breath tickled my ear, "Sweet Alice, my darling I apoligize for the pain you are about to feel and what follows. But when you awaken, I will teach you everything you will need to know. There's just no other choice." Jasper whispered into my ear.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on the side of my neck. I screamed, the first sound I had made since this whole ordeal. A freezing liquid underneath my skin started to spread and fan out from the sharpness.

I took in a ragged breath before blacking out.

Jasper's POV

There were two days to go until the completion of her change. She was twitching and would groan occasionally in her sleep. I sat by her bedside, gently dabbing her forehead with cool water. I would hold her hand and whisper sweet things to her, hoping her change would be a little easier.

Rose and Esme had cleaned her and did her hair then put on a pretty dress for when she woke up. I knew she liked pretty things, she was a girly girl. She liked pink, jewlery and all that. In school she was a cheerleader, she was a mean girl as well. I'd hoped to adjust her mean attitude when she awoken.

When I found her I had started buying items that I knew she'd like. I had a stock pile in my room of things she wanted and would like. I had found Alice when she was nine, when we moved to Detroit when Carlisle got a job offer.

I didn't expect to be changing her so soon. I really didn't want to this early. I was twenty three, and she was only seventeen. She was six years younger than I was. I wondered how'd she feel about that?

Her last little boyfriend was seventeen as well. I wanted to rip his fucking throat out. Bastard. When Alice found out about her pregnancy he tucked his tail between his legs and denied it. And told everyone she was crazy, denying any sort of sexual relationship. And to make matters worse he claimed she must of been cheating on him with other boys. Even more reason for her schoolmates to call her a whore.

I knew that when she had had sex with him it was her first time. But she didn't really want to have sex with him, but she finally broke down and gave into him. He promised her he'd marry her and give her everything she wanted. But he was just a bastard. He'd tricked her and used her gullible nature against her.

I'd make it better though. I'd treat her the way she deserved to be treated. I'd love her and spoil her like a princess, like she desired. I'd teach her and help her cope with her newfound life. I wondered if she'd be afraid? Or would she be angry? I wasn't sure, but I was prepared.

Alice's POV

My hand automatically went to my hair, an automatic response when I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly, as the previous event entered my mind. I should be dead right now. I jerked up, looking around at my surroundings.

It was a cream colored room with light accents of green and blues. The floor was light wood. It would be my ideal place to live. Maybe I made it into heaven after all? My head turned to a man sitting in the chair beside the bed I was laying in.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded foreign, it sounded like tinkling song bells. It sounded beautifully strange.

"My name is Jasper sweet darling. Jasper Cullen." His voice was deep and he was very tall as he stood above me.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling my skin. It was hard like stone but flawless like a diamond.

"Your in my room at my family's house." He said cautiously.

"Why am I here?" I asked noticing my enhanced vision, I could see dust floating around in the air.

"Because you were severely hurt and I saved you. I gave you new life." He said sitting on the end of the bed.

"New life?" I said cocking my head.

"Yes. New life." He said.

"How?" I asked not really knowing how to ask his to explain it to me.

He chuckled, "Well you were dying and I couldn't let that happen. I'm it sounds strange but I'm your soul mate. And you dying was not something I could accept. So I changed you into a, something better. Something more powerful." He said his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know the proper term for it. There are so many. But you may call my family and I vampires or demons. You can pick the termonolgy." He said.

"But how can such things exist?"

"They just do. Evolution." He said.

"Hmm, I don't want to believe you but at the same time I'm feeling the affects for myself. It's so strange." I said staring at my hands.

"Yes it is. Would you like me to show you some of the things in your newfound life? I can show you plenty." He said givng me a smile holding out his hand for me to take.

Slowly, cautiously, I put my small hand into his. It was completely consumed by his massive one. He pulled me up from the bed, smiling widely as he showed me a whole new world...

Jasper and Alice's beginnings! Haha! I hoped you all liked it! I'm going to be doing a couple of like 'where it all started' stories. Kind of to simulate as time goes by and Bella grows. I'll throw in a peek of her life to show you how she's progressing. Thank you for all your support!


	10. Chapter 10

(Graphic Scenes of Rape and Gore!)

Chapter Ten: Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie's POV

They took everything from me. They degraded me. They stripped me of my dignity. They laughed and mocked me. My stepfather. His associates. I never would of believed that man would of raped me, while his friends cheered him on.

My mother, the coward allowed him to rape me. She stood in the other room, listening as he took my innocence. The more I fought, the more they enjoyed. She let him. She didn't even try to protect me. She just let him.

They had left to go to a bar and get drunk. My mother scurried into the room to help me. I pushed her and ran out of the door and down the street. It was snowing and I didn't have any clothing on. I just kept running.

I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. When I fell, I stayed down. I didn't even cry. I just laid there. Shivering in the cold, hoping I would freeze to death. Hoping I'd never be found. They'd just let me freeze.

"Oh dear." I heard a woman say, the crunch of fresh snow beneath heavy boots.

I was rolled over. I was still alive just partically frozen. I looked up to see two men and a woman looking down at me. Their faces full of worry and despair.

I looked up to see the glow of a huge house. I didn't even notice it. But somehow I had ended up in the woods, in front of a mansion.

"Come on dear. Let's get you inside." The blond man picked me up effortlessly. They seemed to transport into the house. One second we were standing in the freezing snow, then I was consumed by the heat of a roaring fire.

"What happened?" The blond man asked, laying me down on a soft mattress and covering me up. He must of seen the blood where they stabbed me repeatedly with the letter opener.

"H-he r-r-rap-pe-d m-m-e." I said before blacking out.

Days later I awoke to the loving embrace of a new family. I was nasty at first, refusing their help, but I was just afraid. Carlisle became a father figure I never knew and Esme became the mother I always needed.

Edward provided as a big brother and a friend. Willing to spend quality time with me and do things I enjoyed. He helped show me the wonders of my new life. Then helped me scheme to get revenge.

Carlisle helped weigh the pros and cons with us, but he never stopped us. Esme refused to talk about it. She understood and supported my decision but never said a word about it.

Months Later, once I controlled my urges for blood I set my plan into motion...

All was quiet in my previous home. They were sleeping, for it was midnight. The perfect plan for attack. The only light on in the house was coming from the study. Where my stepfather worked. Perfect.

I crept into my mother's room. Staring at her sleeping form. I slapped the bed, making her jump in surprise. Before she had the chance to scream I snapped her neck. She fell back against the bed, dead.

I slowly walked down the hall, to the study.

There he was. Sitting at him desk, face scrunched as he worked a glass on brandy on his right. I swung the door open, letting it break the picture behind it. He jumped, the glass of brandy breaking against the hardwood.

His eyes became wide as I slowly made my way towards him. A catlike smile gracing my now perfect features.

Emmett's POV

The day started at dawn, as usual. Which meant it was time for my daily chores. Twelve mouths to feed, not including mine. Since father hurt his shoulder the weight of feeding the family fell on my shoulders. The oldest.

I awoke, looked over to my brother who I shared the bed with who was still sleeping. I stood and smacked the bed. Jolting him awake. He rubbed his eyes, crusted with sleep.

"Up now?" He said yawning.

"Yes, now. It's time for me to teach you to hunt on your own. Now get up." I said pulling my trousers on.

"But why this early?" He said throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Because the animals are just now awaking and their still stumbling around with sleep. It's the perfect time to hunt." I told him.

He stood and pulled his clothes on slowly. I walked out of the room, telling him to hurry. Mother had breakfast ready on the table. She was rocking and bouncing Eliza, the youngest child in her arms. Eliza fussed as mother set everything down. Once everything was on the table mother sat in her chair and proceeded to feed her.

I ate as everyone came to the table. It was early, but it was time for our daily chores. And ever since father's shoulder was hurt it just made for more work. Things were tight and scarce but we always got through it. Winter was coming soon and we needed to hustle and store meat for the winter.

Elijah finally came down to the table. He ate slowly, until I snapped at him to hurry. He shot me a look and I shot him one back. Once he finished we picked up our gear and headed out into the thick forest.

It was nearing winter, bears were stocking up on food, which meant if we snuck up on them they'd either be exetremely angry and charge, or be to engaged with their meal.

We had to be quiet as we crept through the woods. I spotted a herd of deer. Perfect, I've already taught Elijah how to shoot, we could have two in a matter of minutes.

Slowly, we stood on the boulder amoung the herd. They didn't notice us. As soon as I lifted my rifle, something struck me, knocking me to the ground. I first I thought it was Elijah so I went to knock him back but upon further inspection it turned out to be a man with black eyes and sharp teeth.

"Run Elijah!" I screamed as I fought against the creature.

I checked to make sure Elijah ran but when I looked over two women, with the same eye color were ripping at his flesh.

"No! Stop!" I hollared as they bit into him. His green eyes went wild with pain, blood splattered on the ground beneath him.

The thing that had a hold of me was tearing me apart, but I fought hard. Though it seemed like none of my punches or kicks affected him. He just kept coming at me.

I felt blood leaving my body and my eyes start to roll back, death welcoming me into it's cold arms.

Suddenly, before I lost total conciousness I heard a loud roar and the weight of the man was lifted off of me...

Three Days Later

I jerked up, out of the soft mattress I was laying on. It was to soft to be mine. I looked around images of what previously happened flooding my mind.

A woman, no an angel, sat on my right. Her perfect features contorted in worry. She was dressed in an easy outfit I had only seen rich women wear in the nearby town. Her perfect manicured hand was holding my massive one.

"Are you feeling alright Emmett?" She said, her voice like the softest of beautiful, angelic music.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where am I? And where's my brother?" I asked, remembering Elijah.

She shifted uncomfortably, "You are at my family's estate. I'm so sorry, but I tried, we tried to save him. But we couldn't. It was too late." She said, her voice now whispering.

I swallowed hard, "Where is his body? I need to take it to my family. So we can bury him properly." I said, not fully absorbing the information before me.

"Don't worry. We kept his body safe and preserved for you to bury and say goodbye. But you're family... The things that attack you two, got to them first. I ran back to tell them that you and you're brother had been attacked, but when I got there... I'm so sorry." She said gripping my hand and holding it against her perfect features.

I let out the breath I had been holding in. Everyone, dead. All of them. It was my fault. I was suppose to protect them. I was the man of the house and I let them down.

"We didn't bury them. In case you wanted to say goodbye or if there was a particular spot." She said rubbing my leg through the blanket.

"Thank you," I said squeezing her hand, feeling at ease with her, "Wait. How am I alive?" I asked remembering that the creature had tore me to pieces, "What was that thing?" I asked, my head spinning. It was a man and two women I could remember but that was impossible.

"If I explain it to you, do you promise to listen and not try to rationalize it? Because what I'm about to tell you is true." She said, I nodded.

She let out a deep breath, "Those things that attacked you, were, at best I can describe them as vampires or demons. I'm not to sure. I'm fairly new to this life. But when I heard you being attacked, I was going to run away. But curiousity got the better of me, and I had to look. I saw you, and just everything inside of me was calm. The storm that had been raging inside of me for so long was finally calm and I knew you were my mate. My soul mate. The world seemed to dissapate and it was just you I saw. I couldn't let them kill you. So I killed them. They were to distracted with feeding so it was fairly easy, and my brother was with me. And you were so close to death my father changed you. Now you're like us. A vampire." She said, her face stricken with worry.

I took it all in. Not really sure if I believed it or not. But when she showed me my newfound strength and speed and knowledge I had no choice but to believe.

Later, she helped me bury them on our home that my grandfather had built. I said goodbye to each one of them. Placing two coins on their eyelids that Rosalie, my angel, had given me.

I knew they were each in a better place. We went to church every Sunday and followed the bible with strick discipline. God would welcome them into his home. I knew they were better off. I just hoped they hadn't suffered much.

Maybe two or three months after that Rose and I started our romantic relationship. Six months after that I proposed to her. Giving her a diamond that was close to matching her beauty. Although it could never compete with her. Nothing could compete with my beauty, my angel.

Esme's POV

Oh my Bella, my darling Bella was so beautiful. She was growing into such a beautiful young lady. She was fourteen now. She excelled in school and was beautiful. She had many friends as well. She participated in school activites such as the book club and volleyball.

She was a loving girl. She never asked about Charlie and Renee. We often wondered if she had repressed the memories. One day we'd have to tell her eventually, but we were all dreading that day.

But that day wasn't today. Today was her first school dance and even though she was going with a group of her friends, she was excited. Her and Alice had picked out a beautiful blue dress, perfect for this occassion.

Though Edward was thoroughly upset because he said the dress made her breasts look to big. But Rose, Alice and I had explained to him, and the rest of the guys that Bella was blessed with big breasts. They tried to deny it. But Bella was a knock out. I didn't like to explain my daughter that way, but she was a knock out.

She was excited for tonight. Carlisle was allowing her to stay out two hours after curfew. But Emmett and Jasper and Edward were going to watch her secretly. Just to make sure she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Alright this chapter up! Everyone please review, let me know how I'm doing and if you like it. But be respectful! Constructive critisism is welcome, not rudeness! Thank you! And have a happy holidays everyone!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm putting Edward and Esme's stories together in this chapter)

Chapter Eleven: Esme and Edward's Stories

Esme's POV

"Witch! Witch! Witch! Witch!" They chanted all around me, throwing rocks and taunting me.

"Burn the witch!"

"Send her back to hell!"

"Drown her!"

I was being dragged across the hard dirt by a chain on my neck. I coughed and spit out dirt. Holding the chain with both hands to try and get some air into my windpipe.

They were taking me to where the stake was where they burned people for punishment. I wasn't to sure how I ended up here, but I knew how it was going to end.

They tied me to the heavy wooden stake, the ties were tight preventing me from moving my hands. Tears were running down my face as the priest started reading from the bible, they lit the wood fire blazing and licking my toes.

I screamed loudly, hoping for any sort of help. Suddenly the stake was gone and all was quiet. The chanting, snarling, and mocking all silent. Had I died? Was this my descent to where ever I was going?

I felt sharpness, like knives on the side of my neck. I screamed as the pain spread through my body like fire. Hell. I now realized where I was. God must of believed those people and sent me to hell.

I don't know how much time passed, but it seemed as suddenly as the pain was there was relief. The heavy weight on my chest lifted, making it easier to take in a deep breath. I opened my eyes.

Everything was clear, I could see things that I've never been able to see before. It was strange and fasinating at the same time. Slowly I sat up. Trying to get my barings straight.

I knew this place. I knew it well. It was the abondoned mud hut I often snuck away to. No one knew where it was except me. I found it when I was a girl and I kept it in pristine condition ever since. It was my escape from the rest of the world.

The only thing out of place in my secret hideaway was a man crouching over me. An easy smile on his face. I was wary.

He had a strange look on his face as he stared a me. His eyebrows scrunched in fustration.

"Why the hell is it not working? What did I do wrong?" He hissed still staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

He sighed, "I was wrong. Such an idiot." He said smacking his head.

"Um what's going on?" I said.

He sighed again, "I'll tell you. I changed you into what I am because I thought you were my mate. But I was mistaken." He stood as if to leave.

"Wait! What did you turn me into? You can't just leave me without any explanation." I said grabbing onto his pant leg.

He sighed again as if I was burdening him with my questions, "I changed you into I guess a vampire or something like that. You'll have to drink blood to sustain you or else you'll go crazy. For a couple of years don't go around humans, or you'll go crazy from their scent and drink every last one of them. If you do that and make a big bloody mess the Volturi, they rule out world and they'll track you down and ripe you to pieces. That's about it. Oh and if you feel a pull to a certain human make sure it's more than just an attraction to their beauty. That was my mistake." He said then he seemed to literally disappear. I didn't see where he ran off or if he ran off. He just disappeared.

I crawled out of the hut and stood. It was dark, but I could see perfectly as if it was clear as day. When he explained this to me I didn't believe him. But now looking into the pitch black and being able to see clearly, I started to seriously consider believeing him.

I didn't have shoes on. Even though there was snow on the ground I couldn't feel the cold on my bare feet. It was strange. I picked some up in my hands and it stayed frozen. Not melting like it usually would.

I dropped it back onto the ground and looked around. I definitely felt different. I didn't shiver when the harsh wind whipped past me.

I wondered what else about me was different? I didn't have time to wonder long because a deer ran passed me, a scent carrying on the wind and making my mouth water. Before I had time to think my senses took over and led my body.

I ran, faster than I've ever ran before. I actually sped ahead of the deer. I stopped in front of it. It reared up, hoves flying and hitting me sqaure in the chest. It didn't even hurt but I felt a vibration work its way up the throat and coming out between my clenched teeth as a hiss.

I somehow took it down sinking my teeth into it's thick neck and finding a pulsing vein. Blood spurted from it and into my waiting mouth. The creature kicked and screamed but it became still, it's heart beat slowing down.

I drained it then came to my senses. I looked down at the poor thing. Then looked at my torso and hands, covered in blood. I couldn't believe what I was but the evidence was right in front of my face.

I sat and stared at the thing for awhile. I knew that there were stories about evil creatures, I had just never really believed them before. And when they accused me of being a witch I had seriously doubted that these things existed. But I guess I was wrong.

Morning came and went, days passed and I still sat staring at the deer. After some time passed I stood and ran once I heard human voices. Hunters. Human hunters. I ran in the opposite direction.

I found a cave and resided in it until I had to absolutely come out to feed. But that wasn't by choice, my instincts would take over and force me out of hiding. I wasn't sure how long I stayed in this routine of sitting completely still for days until I was forced to hunt.

One day, when I was so lost in my thoughts an older woman had wondered into my cave. I held my breath and retreated to the back. Trying desperatly to avoid her, I didn't want to kill this old woman.

"Come out deary. I know you're there." She said looking around the cave. If she knew I was here why did she look all around in the shallow cave?

"I know you're there. Please come out. You're not going to hurt me." She said sitting down on a near flat rock in front of the mouth of the cave.

"I will hurt you." I said letting out the tiniest of breaths to talk.

She chuckled, "No dear you won't. Just breath, you'll understand why you won't hurt me." She said.

Against my better judgement I took in a small breath, then another bigger this time. I realized what the woman was talking about. She smelt like rot. Very unappealing. I wondered why she smelt so horrible.

She chuckled again, "You won't offend me if you plug your nose. I know I smell horrible, to you anyway," She motioned to a rock beside her wanting me to sit, "So, I want to know why you've been hauled up in this cave for months while the world is passing you by?" She said.

Months? Had I really been doing this routine for that long? I never noticed the weather changing.

"How long have you've been spying on me?" I asked crossing my arms.

She laughed, "Spying? No dear, I'm not a child. I _saw _you. And I decided you needed a helping hand realizing your eternal gift."

She knew what I was. Question was what was she?

Before I could get a word out of my open mouth she raised an ancient hand, "What do you think I am? You have an idea." She said.

I took a really good look at her. Her long, grey hair dreadlocked and resting on the floor. Her clothing just pieces of animal skin draped across her body. A stachel made of some kind of skin and patches of fur. Then I really noticed her face. Well, more like her eyes.

All white, no color whatsoever. She was blind. I've seen people like her who were blind but never so severe.

"You're blind." I said.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. I went to jerk it out of hers but then I noticed a scar on the palm of her hand. A star, more specifically a six pointed star. She was a witch.

"I had to give something up to recieve my gifts. I lost my eyesight, but gained another, seeing sort of power. It helped me find you. Now, please tell why you're wasting your gift?" She asked.

"A gift?" I scoffed, "This is no gift, it's a curse. I'm waiting until I die. Until God decides to strike me with lightening and end my horrid suffering." I spat out.

"My dear, you were given this gift for a reason,-" I cut her off.

"Gift? A man changed me into this because he thought I was his mate, then when he realized he was wrong he just left. Gave me a short explanation and told me to stay away from humans." I said.

She placed a hand on my cheek, "I know. That's why I'm here." She said placing her hand back into her lap.

"Alright so this man changed you. But he also saved your life. Those people were going to burn you alive because they thought you were witch. But obviously you weren't. So you have to be thankful for that?" She said.

"I guess so. But he didnt even give me a full explanation." I complained.

"No he didn't but the point is he saved you. And you're here. But I'm also here to help you accept this gift. Now you are a vampire. You'll never age or gain weight. You're unimaginably beautiful. You're powerful. Strong. You should be happy." She said.

"Happy? There's nothing in this world for me." I said, "I don't want to be this way. I'd rather be dead."

She laughed, "Oh dear there is so much in this world for you. You don't know how to read? Well now you can learn. You mind is now so intelligant and is ready for you to expand it. You can learn other languages, travel, explore. Anything you want. Time is not an issue for you. You have all the time in the world." She said.

"That is very true." I said as she perked my interest.

"Ahh there it is. There's the light again. Now, you've had plenty of time to control your thirst but now you need to perfect your resistance. But you cannot walk in an area crowded with humans but try it at night when their all sleeping." She said.

"The man who changed me. He said something about mistaking me for his mate. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Yes, mates. Another gift you recieved. At some point in your eternal life your going to come across a young man who you feel the strongest connection to. It'll be the most wonderful feeling in the world. And he will be your soul mate. You won't be able to leave his side. Now from what I see, he'll be a young boy when you find him. But you cannot change him instantly, the best thing for you to do is what until he is sick and dying. But that won't be for years." She said.

"That doesn't sound so awful." I said letting out a breath.

"No it doesn't. Now I must be off. Please embrace this new life. It would be such a waste for you to sit here and do nothing when there is so much to do." She said standing and walking out.

I didn't try to stop her or go after her or ask any more questions. I did what she suggested and found a nearby town and walked it while everyone slept peacefully. The scents were overwhelming. But I repeated this process for a while. When my thirst was under control at night I started chancing it during the day. Tough I stayed in the shadows, unseen.

Present Day

Alice's POV

Bella started her period. It was awful. Not so much that it made us thirsty, just the dead blood smell was disgusting. And Bella wasn't much better. Crying fits, random spouts of anger, cramps, horrible mood swings. It was awful.

Bella had always been the perfect child but now that her period hit she was a full fledged teenager. A couple times she had been disrespectful to Carlisle and Esme, but they set her straight real quick.

She had started clinging to Edward more. She was starting to feel the mating pull even though she didn't understand it. She didn't even know what we were yet. Carlisle and Esme were still debating on telling her. We didn't know how she was going to take it.

Edward's POV

1917

War erupted over seas and they were drafting everyone. So here I was, crouched in a bunker while Germans shot at our ranks.

I didn't have anymore ammo. All I had was a large knife and that would only help if someone came close to me. I was the only one in the bunker, and risking running out to run back to my group. But they had retreated, leaving me here to eventually die.

Now the Germans were just scooping out each hiding place shooting anyone who remained. I could hear their voices coming closer and closer. Soon they'd find me and end it all.

I thought about my father, school, my home, my dog, my things. Everything that I'd soon be leaving behind. And tell my dad that I forgive him.

I looked up to see the face of a pleased German. He called out to his commanding officer and raised his gun to my face. I felt my heart jump and my stomach drop. This was it.

Instead of the quick end I was expecting the bastard shot me twice in the stomach. I knew it could take hours to die when shot in the stomach. He just left, just left. That bastard.

I laid there, clenching my stomach, feeling blood pouring from it and feeling the world slowly fading around me. Occasionally I'd ask for a quick end, hoping that God would hear me in the godless place. Other times I'd stupidly wish that someone would come and save me so I could go home to my mother. But I knew neither of those was going to happen, the only inevitable outcome was my death.

"Are you alright?" Asked a clear voice that sounded jumbled in my ears.

"Please don't let him die Carlisle he's just a boy. Poor baby." Said someone else.

"Esme I don't thing there's anything I can really do to save him." Said the voice.

"Change him. Please just change him!" The female voice cried.

"Esme,-" The male voice started.

"No Carlisle if you don't I will." She said.

I felt a pressure on my neck then more pain. I screamed like an animal, pain absorbed me. I felt like I was on fire. It was the worst pain I had ever experianced in my life.

I awoke days later in a large, inviting home. A man and woman were cautiously standing there. The man was tall and lean, slightly muscular. He had light blond hair that was combed back perfectly. He was an extremely handsome man. Very intimidating.

The woman was short, with soft curves. She had a heartshaped face with elegant features. Her hair was carmel colored and resting against her shoulders, curled and loose. She was a very beautiful woman. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as them.

"Who are you?" I asked hearing my voice. It was strange, slightly deeper but more clear.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel amazing. It's strange, I dont feel any pain whatsoever." I said standing. The stiffened.

"Good. Do you notice anything different?" Esme asked cocking her head.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling a strange power surging through them, "I feel incredible. So powerful and strong. It's so strange. What did you do to me?" I asked stretching my shoulders.

"You don't notice anything else about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Enhanced eyesight, hearing, smell. Any of that?" He said.

I took a minute to get my barings, I had been so quick to just get up and embrace that fact that I had survived. I didn't even notice much else. My senses had indeed enhanced. I could see dust swirling around in the air, smell the outdoors even though were were indoors, and hear everything. I also notice that my lungs didn't need to be filled with air. I could stop breathing and not feel my lungs threaten to burst from a lack of breathing.

I looked at them strangely, "What did you do to me?" I asked.

Esme came to me and held my hand, much like my mother would.

"We saved your life. I couldn't bare the thought of you dying like that, especially how young you are." She said stroking my face, she felt like marble.

"How did you save me? I was close to death. To close to be saved." I said not feeling any sort of temperature coming off of her body.

"We changed you." Carlisle said pulling Esme behind him.

"Changed me how?" I asked looking down at my body. During my time in the war I had lost a severe amount of weight. But now I had filled out, more muscles on my body that I hadn't ever had.

"Into a vampire, like us." Esme said from behind Carlisle.

I gave them a look, "Are you two insane? That's just a scary story." I told them.

"No, vampire's are real. How do you think you're alive? You were almost dead." Carlisle said.

"I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense. You two are crazy." I said getting ready to walk out.

Just then Carlisle pulled something out of his pocket. It seemed like my body acted on it's own before I had time to think. I grabbed the item and sunk my teeth into it, sucking dow whatever was in it. The wonderful contents soothing a type of burn in my throat. The bag was empty when I pulled it away from me.

I looked at him and her, my eyes probably wild. I dropped the bag, knowing what was inside of it. The evidence was in my hands.

"It's going to be okay Edward." Esme said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked bewildered.

Carlisle tossed me my dogtags. I stared at them, just stared.

"We'll help you through this Edward." Carlisle said putting an arm on my shoulder.

I looked up into his kind eyes. All the kindness I had ever seeked from a father. Something I never had from my own father. Esme became like a mother I never had. I never knew mine, she died during childbirth.

They helped me through this. Controlling my cravings, being able to fit in with the humans. It was a long, hard road. Took several years before I could completely control the demon inside of me.

Once I controlled myself I went to college, a university actually with some financial help from Carlisle. I earned many degrees, but once I earned as much as I could I noticed an emptiness in my life. Our family expanded one by one. Each one of them finding someone who completed them. It was hard to just sit back and watch them find true love. I wanted it so much. To find someone who could truly understand you, love you for who you are and where you came from. I just wanted that so much.

Alright this is the next chapter. I know Edward's story is kind of lame but as the chapters go on and Bella and him become closer more will be revealed to it. This is the new chapter for the new year yay! I hope you all are doing well, I've been watching weight loss shows like all day and I wanna say you all are beautiful! No matter what body you have been blessed with. Just make sure you're healthy, at any size you can be healthy! Anyway have a wonderful week! And everyone pray for me, I have not been having much luck lately ha ha. Just one miracle! I'm done haha have a good week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Fast Cars and Breakable Glass

Esme's POV

Bella's seventeenth birthday was tomorrow and I was a wreck. I couldn't believe my baby was a year away from becoming an adult. She would be going to college next year, experiencing new things.

I was baking her cake and setting out the turkey for her birthday dinner. She loved turkey. It was her favorite meat. Her cake was vanilla with chocolate icing. Also her favorite.

"Hey mom." Bella said coming in and kissing me on the cheek. Then made a show of smelling the food.

"Mmm that smells amazing. Dinner tonight?" She asked smiling widely.

"No tomorrow silly. It's your birthday." I told her gently smacking her hand when she went to scoop some icing on her finger.

"Yeah yeah." She said. Bella had become very funny about her birthdays. She didn't like to be older. We think it has something to the fact that we don't age. She's watched us not age ever and compared it to her friend's parents.

"Can I go out with my friends tonight? They want to take me out for my birthday." She said taking a biting of an apple.

"Which friends?" I asked her in the typical mother voice.

She sighed, "Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Angela, and Ben. And Eric." She said listing off the people on her fingers.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Movie and to dinner. I was gonna ride with the girls and the boys were riding seperate." She tacked that on, knowing how funny we were about boys.

"Alright that doesn't sound bad. Nothing R-rated." I said.

"Ma I'm gonna be seventeen. It's one of the rights I'm entitled too." She said wiggling her eyebrows like Emmett does.

I gave her a look but knew she was right and nodded. Just then Emmett snuck in and picked her up in a big hug.

"Hey hey little sis." He said spinning her.

She laughed, "Not so little anymore. I'm going to be seventeen tomorrow."

Emmett made a face, "Don't say that. You'll always be a little munchkin to me!" He said setting her down on her feet.

"Hate that word. I'm practically an adult. Dad promised me I'd get my own car tomorrow. Any idea what that would, or where it might be?" She asked suggestively.

"No idea squirt. He hasn't talked about getting you one." Emmett said tapping his chin.

She smacked his wide chest, "I'm gonna go get ready. I'll see you guys later!" She said running upstairs to her room.

Bella's POV

I opened my closet door and started shifting through my clothes, frowning when I couldn't find anything. Just then Alice walked in, holding a large brightly wrapped box.

"Knock knock. Early birthday present." She said smiling widely.

I smiled and sat on my bed, taking it into my lap. I gently ripped it open and tore off the top.

"How did you know I needed this?" I asked pulling out the very beautiful outfit. Alice shrugged.

"Just a birthday present. If you needed it or not, it was just an early gift." The black minnie skirt and red silk blouse came with a pair of kitty heels. Alice always had a hunch for thing like this.

"Well thank you. It will definitely come in handy tonight." I said holding it against my body.

"So you're going with Mike?" She asked leaning back against my bed.

"Mom told you?" I said.

"I overheard. Don't get into any trouble with that boy Bella." She said raising one of her dark eyebrows.

"I'm not gonna get into any trouble." I said blushing.

"Just make sure you think with your head. Young boys will trick you." She said patting my knee, then standing, "You have fun tonight girly." She kissed my forehead and walked out.

I shook my head and started getting ready. It was strange and a little creepy how Alice knew some of the things she knew.

Two Hours Later

I finished getting ready and walked downstairs. My family was in the living room. Talking quietly and watching TV. I walked in smiling.

"Whoa, what are you wearing?" Dad said standing up.

I looked down at my outfit, "Clothes?" I said a little sarcastically.

"No, those aren't clothes. Go put on something less revealing please?" He said. Typical dad.

"Dad, c'mon." I said in a whining tone.

"Oh Carlisle it's just a skirt." Mom said patting his arm.

He sighed, "It's to short." He said defeatedly, sitting back down.

I heard the loud beep of a car horn. My friends were here. I grabbed my small handbag and waved.

"I'll see you guys later! Don't wait up!" I said running out the door.

I hopped into Jessica's car. Mike and the boys had parked at the end of my driveway and waited for us. We took off towards the city. It was about a thirty minute drive to the city, I lived on the outskirts of town.

There was no one else on the road, so they were kind of speeding. Mike in his car pulled up beside Jessica on the other side of the road, revving his engine then taking off. Jessica raced up next to him. I gripped the seat.

"Um hey slow down a little." I said trembling.

Instead of slowing down she sped up, we were neck and neck with the boys. Suddenly, almost instantly, it seemed like a tracktor trailer was skidding on a patch of black ice and turning completely sideways. We all screamed as the car spun out of control and headed straight for the turned over trailer.

Before my arms could shield my face the car hit, glass breaking and spraying back in a wave of shards. Slicing everything in it's path. I felt the pieces lodge into my skin, but didn't have time to fell the pain as my seatbelt snapped and sent me flying forward, my forehead slamming against something that felt like solid rock.

A gush of blood, then nothing but black. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. The last thing I heard was screaming and the screech of sirens growing closer and closer...

Carlisle's POV

"Where the hell is she? When she gets home she's in so much trouble." I said trying her cell phone again.

"Yeah okay if Jessica comes home can you call me? Thank you. Yeah you to." Esme said hanging up the phone, "She hasn't heard from Jessica either. I'm gonna call Lauren's mom." She said picking up the phone and dialing.

The older kids were pacing around the room nervously. Alice didn't see anything. Emmett and Jasper and Edward had looked in the theatre and at all the restuarants in town. They were no where to be found.

"Bella if you get this message I'm gonna kick you ass. Get home right now or call!" Rose said to her voicemail.

Alice was rubbing her forehead as if she could force a vision to see where Bella was.

"I can't find her anywhere." Edward said walking in through the walkway.

"I don't know where she'd be. This is not like Bella." Esme said grabbing my hand nervously. Lauren's mom didn't know where Laruen was either.

I got a call from one of my assiociates at work. I just clicked ignore. I didn't have time for a work call.

Again he called. I hit ignore. I really didn't have time to go into work. He called two more times before I picked up angerily.

"Look I can't come into work right now." I snapped.

"Carlisle, stop it's Bella." He said.

If my heart was beating it would of stopped.

"Where is she?" I said my tone creeping higher in panic.

"I can't tell you. You just need to get here pronto." He said before hanging up. Everyone ran to their cars. Esme handed me my keys as I blindly ran to my car. We jumped in and sped down to my work. Took twenty minutes no traffic and we were speeding.

"Where's Bella?" I asked in a panicked voice. The staff knew who Bella was.

Dr. Mallory came out his hands raised.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling my voice tighten.

"We're not to sure. But a tracktor trailer hit a patch of black ice and flipped over. Her and her friends didn't have time to stop. They hit and had a head on collision with the truck." He said in one breath.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked, her face stricken with panic and worry.

"The boys in the first car weren't wearing their seatbelts, and they were prounced dead on site. The two girls in the front were brought here but we couldn't revive them. Angela and Bella are in the ICU on lifesupport and it's really touch and go right now. We're doing everything we can." He said.

The other parents came in and he went to address them. I fell back in a chair with the rest of my family. Esme sobbed into my shoulder, screaming loudly.

I felt my chest tightening, feeling sort of numb. I didn't know how to process the information. Bella, touch and go, ICU. Those were words we use to descibe other patients. Not my daughter. Not my baby.

We waited for hours without a word of her state. It worried me even more. Were they doing enough? What were they doing? When would she be better? Would she be better, or even okay?

Edward hadn't moved or said a word. Just kept his hands gripping his hair. The girls had stopped sobbing but were now sniffling and biting their nails. Emmett and Jasper were pacing and kept jerking their heads up when someone would open a door.

Dr. Mallory came out, dressed in his surgical scrubs. We looked up at him.

"We just finished surgery. Bella had retained massive skull damage on the front of her head. We did what we could but right now it's just waiting. There's not to much we can do for her now. If we transport her to another hospitial she won't make the transport. If you want to take her home we'll arrange for you to take here whenever you want."

Esme and the girls started sobbing again. Emmett and Jasper gasped and fell down. Edward stood, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"We'll take her home." I said in a broken voice. Dr. Mallory nodded and said they'd have a transport vehicle ready.

I nodded and told everyone to start heading home. They nodded and started heading out to the cars. Dr. Mallory put his hand on my shoulder and whispered that he was sorry. I nodded and went to my car. Esme was sitting in the seat sobbing.

"They can't do anything for her but there's one thing we can do." I said to her as I started to car.

Esme looked at me with tearful eyes, "Carlisle what are you-" She started.

"You know what I'm saying. They can't do anything for her but I can. And I will." I said taking off behind the transport car that held Bella.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve was short but a bang huh? Tell me what you think... And remember, always drive cautiously...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Pain

Carlisle's POV

We set Bella up in her room. The girls doing everything they can to make her comfortable. She looked awful. Her beautiful face mangled, matching her body. Cuts of different sizes all over her. Patches of her hair missing, bloodied, and bruised. Her body and everything was ruined. My beautiful baby, so horribly disfigured. I stroked her cut and sunken in forehead.

She moaned lightly.

"It's okay baby. It's okay. Daddy's going to make it better." I said kissing his cut cheek.

"Carlisle.-" Edward said in a broken voice, holden her disfigured hand.

"Edward get a bucket of cool water and a soft rag. I want to make this as easy for her as I can." I said placing my lips on her neck.

I opened my mouth and bit, sinking my teeth as deeply as possible. Bella jerked, and started shierking, her body twisting violently.

"It's okay honey. You're going to be okay." Esme said holding her torso down.

I pulled away, all of the venom in my mouth now racing through her blood stream. Her eyes were wide with fear as she screamed and looked around frantically.

"It's going to be okay Bella." Edward said rubbing her leg.

She screamed for a few more minutes then blacked out completely. Her body shutting down for the impending change.

A Few Hours Later

Edward, well all of us stayed by Bella's bedside. Holding her hands, comfortably stroking her, dabbing her head with the cool rag. Anything to help ease her suffering.

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" Rose asked from the other side of the room, biting her nail.

"Help her. Like we helped one another. Teach her how to survive this life." I said.

"She doesn't even know what we are! What if she gets angry and leaves?" She argued.

"She won't leave. We're her family." Emmett said.

"She's going to find out we've been lying to her for all her life. She's going to remember her life with Renee and Charlie. She's going to remember us taking her. She's going to remember everything." Rosalie said slamming her fist against the wall

"We'll deal with it Rosalie. Whatever is to come we'll deal with it. We're still Bella's family. She'll remember that." Esme said kissing her hand.

The way the venom worked was from the inside and moved to the out. Bella would be restored back to her beautiful state, with the added dose of vampire magnatisim. Her brain would expand, her knowledge and memory of things past restored. Bella would be reborn in a sense. Reborn into something lethal, deadly, beautiful and powerful. She'd truly be apart of our family.

She moaned lightly in her sleeping state. Whatever she was experiencing I truly hoped wasn't to terrible. Her heartbeat was weak, but it was still beating. That's all that matter, her heartbeat.

Two Day's Later

It was almost time. Her heart had taken off like a helicopter. It was beating so fast and hard her chest looked like it was nearly going to break in half. We had all stayed with her. Doing we could.

Her body had completely healed. All the lacerations, bruises, marks and broken bones were gone. She was beautiful again. Even more beautiful than she had been before. Her hair had grown a few inches and spiriled out beautifully. Auburn highlights making her hair brighten and lightened her dark hair. Her skin was alabaster. In a beautiful way. The freckles that graced her beautiful heart shaped face had expanded and fanned the surface.

Bella looked closer to Rosalie than she did Alice or Esme. Unnaturally beautiful, near glowing perfection. She was perfect in everyway.

Edward had changed as well. His dominant traits pushing through his quiet demenor. Every time Emmett or Jasper would make a move he'd quietly growl or stand in their way. It wasn't his fault. We'd have to occasionally remind him that they were still her big brothers.

She started making soft noises, indicating her impending awakening. Her fingers twitched, her breathing shallowed as she didn't need it anymore. She let out a low moan. We leaned over her.

She opened her eyes, slow, as if she couldn't believe she was waking up. She opened her mouth but all that came out was noise. She looked at each of us, taking in our appearance, the new colors, the dust mites, the strands of light. Everything.

Bella's POV

I shouldn't be waking up. I heard the doctors and everyone else. I should be dead. I had seen the light. It was just within my reach and then all of a sudden I was ripped away from it and thrust into darkness in pain. Had I gone to hell? What had I done to anger God?

But I obviously hadn't gone to hell. Because I awoke to my family, surrounding me. Then, as if I ad been smacked in the head, every memory, and things I don't remember but clearly happened. I could put a face on Charlie and Renee. A face on my monsters.

I remember being taken by my brothers. Then waking up in a travelling car beside Alice. I remember not being potty trained until five years old, not being able to read or write, or eat properly. The pain and abuse I suffered from Renee and Charlie.

All my memories rushed to me. I didn't know how to feel, I was too engrossed in the new sensations I was experiencing. Everything was so clear, like having blurry vision all my life and then all of a sudden receiving power glasses. I could see every contore and pore on my family's faces.

I let out a moan, to make double sure I wasn't dreaming, or actually dead. It sounded weird. Like it wasn't my voice. It was more tinkling What happened to me.

Slowly, I sat up, my hand going to my throat. My skin felt like a diamond. It was hard but smooth, silky feeling.

"Bella?" My dad said placing his hand on my thigh.

"D-dad?" I said looking at him.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked. I looked around at my room. It had been cleaned. Everything was in place.

"I-I don't k-know." I said hearing the voice that was coming out of my throat. I looked down at my hands. Perfectly manicured, straight, and long. Just as if I had had a manicure and they gave me french tips.

I caught sight of only a portion of my face in the mirror. I stood, knocking Jasper and Alice out of the way as I went to the mirror. My movements felt so strange. I felt as though I was gliding instead of stumbling. I shook my head and went to the mirror.

Who was that. Who am I? This can't be me. All my life I had been just plain. Nothing special, not like my sisters and mother. This isn't me. This, girl, this perfect china doll staring at me was not me.

This girl was thinner and leaner but seemingly more endowed. The face more heartshaped and defined. Wide, near anime, eyes framed with thick, long black lashes. A more pointed and thinner nose one that movie stars, and others, would pay a ridiculous amount for. Lips bigger and more defined.

The hair was longer, spiraled at the ends perfectly, as if I hadn't been laying on them for however long. Auburn highlights of different shades streaked through it beautifully. The skin was exactly like a china dolls, white but no visible veins.

I took in a deep breath when I realized I wasn't breathing. But I didn't get the same gratifying feeling of filling my lung and releasing the air. I also didn't feel that fimilar bursting feeling I usually did when I held my breath. It was like I didn't need it.

I turned back to my family, who were watching me with caution and pity.

"What happened to me?" I said trying to be strong, but coming across as weak.

"Bella, I don't know if you remember this but there was a car accident. Your friends, they didn't make it, you weren't going to make it. But there was one way to save you. I, we, couldn't let you go Bella." Dad said, unmoving from his place.

"Saved me how?" I asked.

"I turned you." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He motioned for me to sit on the bed beside him. Slowly I sat afraid that somehow this was a dream. That this was some strange nightmare.

I sat, cautiously, beside my dad. He placed a hand on my back. I gasped. There was no temperature to feel. All my life my family had been a couple degrees colder than me. It never really bothered me but I did notice.

Dad chuckled, "I know. We're the same temperature now." He said rubbing circles around my back. I looked to him, I could feel tears welling in my eyes, not sadness, just confusion. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella, yes, you were dead, or close to it. So close. We couldn't stand to lose you. We would be so lost without you. I would of done anything, gone anywhere if it meant you were safe and healthy. The doctor told us that it was only a matter of time before you, passed. They said there was nothing more they could do. But there was something we could do to save you. Something the doctors, nor anyone else could do," He paused letting me take in that piece of information.

"What did you do?" I asked staring at my flawless hands.

"When you were growing up did you ever notice anything different or weird about us?" He asked holding my hand.

"I noticed many weird things." I said quietly. Somehow he heard me.

"Like what? List them off." He urged.

I sighed, "I don't know. You never aged or gained or lost weight like other parents. It seemed like you all barely ate. Just things like that." I said shrugging.

"Okay well there's a reason we don't eat or age or change physcially." He stopped, gaging my reaction.

"What's the reason?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, I know it's going to sound completely insane. But it's true. We're vampires." He said at last. I just stared at him with a funny look. Vampires? They truly must be joking, or insane.

I shook my head, "Are you expecting me to believe that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am." He said pulling himself straighter.

He's expression and tone kind of surprised me. He was completely serious. I looked for something in his face to be lying but there was nothing. Not a twitch in his eye nor a bead of sweat or a hitch in his breathing.

"How can you expect me to believe this? Vampires, supernatural creatures do not exist. Those are just stories." I said.

"Sweetheart, you said it yourself. We've never aged. I'm suppose to be close to fifty, your mother is suppose to be fifty one. Do we look fifty?" He asked.

"No you don't. But we have ridiculous amounts of money. So you have the money to afford top of the line beauty products." I said.

"Baby, no beauty product can make us look exactly like our actual age even if we were human. It's impossible." Mom said sitting on my other side.

I stood and walked to the corner of the room. Then an idea hit me.

"If you were vampires why didn't you kill me? Why aren't their coffins, or mutilated bloodless bodies all around? Huh? Why didn't you kill me?" I asked feeling my anger creep.

"Baby, we love you. We'd never hurt you. And we don't feed from humans. Just animals. We don't sleep either." He said.

"No. It's not true. I don't believe you." I said feeling my voice hitch and tighten. I suddenly felt crowded, so I plowed through them and out of my door. Down the stairs and to the front door. I jerked it open. it ripped off the hinges. I gasped, my fists tighten around the knob. The metal crushed in my hand, molding around my fist.

I let the heavy wooden door fall onto the floor. It made a loud banging noise. I let out a strangled cry and ran out into the woods. Trees were flying passed me in a blue, I looked and noticed that I was the one that was moving in a blur. I skidded to a hault, dirt and rocks flew up from under my feet. I looked around at my surroundings.

It was the river, the river that was more than two miles passed the house. I knew that because Emmett, Jasper, Edward took me hiking one morning and we passed this on the two mile mark to this field. Impossible. I cleared two miles in less than three minutes?

"I know it's a scary thing." A voice said behind me, I turned and faced Edward, "But it really is going to be okay." He said.

My whole life Edward had kind of been shadowed. He wasn't mean or distant, just quiet. I asked my dad, long ago, who Edward was to me. Because if I called him my brother they would say he wasn't my brother, he was a special friend. Not a brother, uncle, or cousin. Just a friend. It always confused me but I never really questioned it.

"I'm not sure if I want this. In the natural order of things I was suppose to die. That's how it's suppose to be. I'm suppose to be dead." I said plopping down by the rivers edge with my face in my hands.

I heard the soft crunch of dirt and twigs under his shoes as he walked to me. A slight breeze as he sat some distances away but still close enough to hear.

"I was seventeen when I was drafted for the first world war. I was sent to Marne during the second battle in 1918. The Germans had advanced on us. I was trapped in a foxhole with two dead men and a dying man, two years older than me with a wife and two kids. They Germans were checking everything, our troops had retreated and me jumping out was no an option. I could hear them coming closer and closer. I prayed, thought about my life at home, and prayed some more. Then they had found me, instead of shooting me in the head, he shot me in the stomach. I would die slowly. Hours passed and I could feel myself slipping away. Then suddenly, I was looking into the face of an angel and hearing her beautiful voice. I felt myself being lifted, then flying and I assumed she was taking me to judgement. Then there was a horrible, burning pain. I had thought I went to hell. Days later I had awoken. Carlisle and Esme told me what I was, but I refused to listen. I ran off. I went on a rampage. I was mad and deadly. I exiled myself to the shadows after I slaughtered many people. Carlisle found me. He gave me two options, death or he could help me accept this life, control myself and show me another life. A better one. I accepted his offer of a better life. I embraced it. It took me a couple years to regain myself and control my urges. But I did." He said skipping a rock amoung the water.

I didn't answer back. Just stared at the running water. Small fish swam through the currents. I felt a tear fall from my eye. Then a slight burning. My hand went to my cheek as the stinging slid down to my chin.

"Ow." I said wiping away the tear.

"Yeah, that's the venom inside of you. It stings a little but doesn't leave any marks." He said his finger rubbing against the dirt.

"How can any of this be real?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not to sure. Just some strange part of nature." He said his hand drifting closer to mine, "Are you angry with us?" He asked nervously after a few moments.

"No. Not at you guys. I'm just confused and shocked I guess. I'm not sure how to process the information." I said then something occured to me, "Why are you not considered one of my brothers? I've always wanted to know." I asked

He sighed, "Can I expain it later? When your more accustomed to this life?" He asked with desperation in his eyes.

"No. I want to know now. No more secrets." I said, seeing that that had struck a nerve.

"Alright. I guess I have to tell you," He pulled himself up straighter and sucked in a deep breath, "Bella, everyone on this planet is blessed with another half. Someone who loves them entirely and accepts them for who they are. The problem is finding that person. Well with vampires it's so much easier. It's a scent or a feeling, anything. It's just something that pulls to that person. That was me to you. I discovered you when you were just three." He said.

I bit the inside of my cheek then opened my mouth, "Like a soulmate?" I said.

"Yes. Like a soulmate." He answered.

"Is that why you guys took me?" I asked.

"So you remember huh?" He asked.

"Yes. Some I remember some. Not all the finer points but most of them." I said.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Hell." I said, he chuckled.

"Yes, your birth mother and father were rough. But they did love you." He said.

"All I remember is being hurt constantly. Or yelled at. Sitting in a dirty diaper for days, being made fun of because I stunk, not eating sometimes for days. The smell of smoke as my mother got drugged up." I said.

"Before you could even remember anything, when you were just a small baby, they loved you. Very much. But something happened and things just crumbled for them." He said.

"What happened to them." I asked.

"Your father thought your mother had cheated on him. He thought you weren't his." He said.

I nodded, "That was it? They didn't divorce or get help?" I said.

"Not enough money. Simple as that," He said then turned his head towards me, "But you got a better life afterwards." He smiled, I didn't return it.

"Yes I did." I said in a monotone voice.

"What are you angry about?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm fine I guess. It's just so overwhelming." I said biting the inside of my cheek.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Edward spoke up, "Let me show you some things." He said standing and reaching out his hand.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen! Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: New

We ran through the thick trees, avoiding each one with grace. I laughed when Edward plowed through one, chopping it completely in half. I wasn't sure how long we ran, but at some point Edward grabbed my arm and we came to a skidding holt. He put his finger up to his lips. I nodded.

Slowly, we walked to the tree line, which revealed a large tall grass field. In that field was a mountain lion stalking a herd of deer. It was crouched, nearly hidden, by the grass. Edward, eyes trained on the mountain lion, leapt into the tree. The tree barely moving, no more than a gentle breeze. He crouched, much like the mountain lion. After a few minutes of watching it, he sprung from the branch, jumping on the lion's back.

It roared and snarled, both in fright and surprise. Edward rolled with it, the lion smacked and bit at him. It's claws and teeth not ever nicking the skin. After a few moments of tussling with the creature it stilled, making small gurgling sounds. Edward stood and readjusted his shirt and hair back to their original state. He presented the beast with both his hands, like a magician.

I gave him a funny look, raising an eyebrow in disgust. He sighed, leaned down, and made the tiniest cut on it's neck with his fingernail. It bled slightly, but that small drop of blood put my brain into a frenzy. Fogging it with the simple pure need to feed. Before I could process it in my head my body sprang, like a coil being unleashed for the first time.

I jumped on the creature, biting down deeply into it's thick neck. Blood poured from it's veins and into my waiting mouth. When I finished I jerked away from it, my brain becoming clear. I looked down at myself in disgust. I don't know how but I had the smallest rip on the front of my shirt, blood was all over the fabric, ruining it completely.

I stood and looked at Edward, my nose turned up in disgust.

"Don't worry, as time goes on it'll become easier for you." He said strolling next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and letting us fall to the ground, staring up at the clouds.

"It's still so nasty." I said shuddering staring at a cloud and deciphering it's shape.

He shrugged, "Just a way we need to live." He said.

"So you know that just because your my, mate, or whatever doesn't mean we're going to run off into the sunset together all lovey dovey." I said.

"No, I'm fully aware that this situation right now, learning how to control yourself, is more important than anything else. I'm fine with it. No matter how long it takes. I'm not going to pressure you into something your not ready for. I've been waiting for nearly a hundred years, a few more won't destroy me." He said chuckling.

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take honestly. This is so weird." I said.

"It's new. It's a new life. A new beginning. That's how it was for me. For all of us." He said sighing contently.

"So what am I suppose to do with the rest of my life?" I asked, somewhat lost.

"Well, learn new languages, travel new places, get as many degrees as you can. Anything really. But you just got to do everything slowly. Or else you'll do everything and have nothing left to do." He said.

I smiled at him, "Alright, I wanna go see my family." I said standing.

He nodded and we took off back in the direction of the house.

Back at the Cullen's

My family had been waiting in the living room. Nearly sitting on the edge of their seats. They stood as we walked in. I smiled sheepishly at them. Dad walked to me and scooped me up in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"It's okay dad. I'm fine. Really." I said hugging him back.

"If I had another choice, I would of done it. I didn't want to take your life away jellybean." He said, using my childhood nickname.

"I know dad." I said releasing him and giving him a smile.

Before I stepped away from him mom grabbed me in a tight hug. I hugged her back.

"You squeezing me to tight mom." I said mock gasping.

She laughed and stroked my hair down, taking in my appearance, "What in the world happened to you?" She asked.

"Oh I think it's fine. Just a few stitching, a couple of washes and it'll be as good as new." I said laughing.

She shook her head chuckling. I noticed a stack of boxes, piled up in the corner. I turned to them, confused.

"What are those? Why are you packing up our stuff?" I asked in a confused voice.

They looked awkwardly at each other. Dad decided he'd be the one to tell me.

"Well, since your accident, everything assumes your dead. So we can't stay here. We have to move onto another town. If people see you, they'll suspect something. We can't have anyone suspecting anything." He said sitting back down.

I nodded and thumped against the couch, "Did, my friends?" I said not really asking a question but they knew what I meant.

"No, they didn't make it. I'm sorry." He said grabbing my hand.

I nodded, "I heard pretty much everything. When I was in the hospital. I was unconscious but I could somehow still hear. I knew that they had died." I said shrugging, "I told them to slow down." I said.

"We know you did. You never did stupid stuff like that. I'm just angry that you were forced into this. We were trying to wait. Let you decide what you wanted to do. Not force you into this. That was never the plan." He said holding my hand and kissing it gently.

"It's alright dad. I know you did what you had to." I said nodding and leaning against him. Feeling like a little kid again.

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. I felt content in his arms. Like everything was as it once was, when I was a child. Being held in my father's arms. No matter where I went in the afterlife, this was heaven to me. Surrounded by my family, feeling the love and letting it surround me and completely consume me.

Okay this is the end of this story. Now before everyone freaks out I'm writing a sequel to it. Promise. It's going to be like introducing her second life. Kid of picking up where this left off. So don't worry! Don't fret, I'll be posting the other story sometime this week or next. I just need a fresh slate. So please review, and keep watch for then sequel to Hush Little One! Thank you all for being so supportive! You guys really helped me get through this story.


End file.
